Bigby and Snow
by TheSilverWolf94
Summary: My first story based on The Wolf Among Us. takes place after the ending in episode 5. some Bigby and snow fluff and maybe more in future chapters! Bigby thinks things have finally gone back to normal and wants to let Snow know how he feels about her. Will he be able or will a few hidden surprises stop Bigby once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone this is my first Bigby X Snow fan fiction I have wrote so plz read and review and tell me what you guys think!

Thanx and enjoy!

* * *

**I'm Proud of You**

It was a cold rainy evening in Fabletown and the sheriff Bigby Wolf stood speechless watching as Nerissa or what he now figured her out to be 'Faith' walk slowly away from him

He however was still trying to piece this all together. _"So Faith is still alive and Nerissa and Lily are dead..."_  
Bigby let her go and decided to go back to the business office and try talk to Snow. He went to pull out his huff n puffs but remembered that he had given the pack to Colin. "Dammit" he huffed shaking his head, "I've wasted enough packs on him when he was here"

He really would do anything to get a huff n puff between his rough, dry lips.

Bigby walked back into the rain stepping into the Woodlands.  
Grimble was asleep at his desk as usual. Feet kicked up and snoring his heart out.  
The Woodlands was quiet for once aside from the constant snoring from the lazy ass security guard.  
Bigby was happy that things had finally gone back to normal..he hoped.

He pressed the button waiting impatiently for the old, shaky elevator to descend. "They really need to try improve this" He mumbled tapping his foot.

While he waited he could smell a scent he always adored, Snows beautiful scent that drove him crazy every minute of the day. It began to get stronger and stronger and Bigby then realised why.  
The doors dinged open and there stood Snow White looking back at Bigby. Bigby was now lost in her crystal blue eyes that he didn't realise how long he was staring until Snow had broke the silence.  
"Mr. Wolf are you ok?"

Bigby snapped free of his thoughts scratching the back of his head, "oh, sorry Snow yea I'm fine. Thanks"  
He walked in beside her leaning against the wall as the elevator started to slowly ascend up. He felt awkward and embarrassed for staring.

_"God I could really use a smoke_" Bigby yelled in his head trying to distract himself.

The journey up felt like a lifetime to Bigby as he stood there hoping the door would open any second soon.

Bigby thought he should try talk to her about everything that has happened in the last couple of days.

Snow I-

Bigby I-

Great this is the taxi all over again.

The doors then dinged open. They stood out in the narrow hallway standing in front of one another the awkwardness growing more and more each second.  
"Go ahead Snow...I didn't mean to cut you off."

"Oh it's nothing really" Snow began, "it's just... I'm proud of you Bigby, all you've done in these few days. I'm surprised...not that you did good but that you listened and did the right thing to finally bring justice to Fabletown." She smiled looking up at him.  
Bigby didn't know what to say he really appreciated what she had said.

"Thanks Snow. You did great work too, helping me out these few days I, appreciate it.  
Snow smiled again and it made Bigby crack a smile for once in his life. He however didn't notice how close Snow was to him and was surprised at what she did next.

Snow leaned in and hugged Bigby. His eyes widened as he slowly wrapped his arms around Snow and buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent. Snow rested her head on Bigbys chest.

"Bigby just be careful if this sort of thing happens again I don't want you to get hurt like you did in the alley at the Puddin' n pie, please just... don't go"  
Bigby couldn't believe his ears was this really happening? Snow White was hugging the big bad wolf and wanting him to be okay.

"Snow of course... I'd never leave you."

Bigby could feel his chest getting damp and looked down to see Snow quietly sobbing into his chest.  
He put his finger under her chin and lifted it up. He looked into her eyes again and put both his hands on her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Snow why are you crying?"

"Bigby. Promise me you stay safe and protect me.

"Of course Snow don't you be worrying about me!" Snow let out a small chuckle and smiled at him. Bigby loved her laugh as it was the rarest of times that she would crack even the tiniest smile, but to hear her laugh, it was music to his ears.

Bigby slowly moved closer to her face pressing his lips against her soft perfect red lips. He had waited centuries to do this and couldn't believe it was actually happening.

He kissed her slowly nibbling on her bottom lip as Snow let out a soft low moan.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as she opened her mouth letting him dive his tongue into hers. He explored every inch of her mouth wrestling his tongue against hers.  
They pulled back catching their breath and looked into each other's eyes.

"Come to my apartment tonight and we will celebrate" Bigby whispered putting his hands on her shoulders.

Snow looked at him surprised and stretched an evil smirk on her face, "oooh what are we celebrating Mr. Wolf" she whispered back at him playing with his tie.

That nearly just made Bigby want to pounce on her there and then. "Ooh you'll have to wait and see princess"

As Bigby walked away Snow just stood there with shaky legs and couldn't believe what had just happened! What was going to happen at the sheriffs apartment?

* * *

**This is my first story i don't know really what to think...**

**Do u guys like it? Plz review and let me know what you think. I will have the next part ASAP**

**If you are on wattpad check my profile out 'TheSilverWolf94' i have a good bit of this story wrote and be sure to follow if you want **

**Until then see u in the next one**

**Thanx for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal Day**

**Snows P.O.V**

* * *

I went back to the business office with shaky legs still blushing after what Bigby had done. "Bigby kissed me!" I kept saying to myself in disbelief. I felt like a teenager who had gotten their first kiss! I couldn't stop asking myself about what was going to happen tonight though? Going to Bigbys apartment.  
Great now that's all I can think about.  
I then remembered all the 'appointments' or more so continuous complaints from fables I had today. I sighed holding onto the door knob of the business office.  
Maybe today might be different. Yea, when will it ever be different. Never.

I strolled inside and sat in my enormous wooden chair and got to work on some files that boy blue had left me to attend to.

"This work will take my mind off of tonight" I said to myself opening the first file.  
As I began to write I could hear noises in the office, banging and crashing. I didn't have to guess what it was because I knew right well what it was. "BUFKIN!" I shouted shooting my head up from the first document.  
Then I saw Bufkin in the corner of my eye. I quickly looked over and saw him trying to fly with a bottle of red wine in his hand. Typical. Still stealing the last few bottles Crane had left under the desk.  
He was flying all over the place until he shot down crashing to the ground with a loud thump and smash, dropping the bottle and smashing it into a million pieces spilling glass and wine everywhere. "Yep... this was going to be a long day" I sighed rubbing my forehead.

* * *

**Bigbys P.O.V**

I was walking back to my office when I ran into Red in the hallway. "Oh, hi there Red" I said scratching the back of my head. Yet, I still felt awkward talking to her after everything that happened in the past.

"Oh...well hello Mr. Wolf how are you today? Congratulations on solving the case by the way." she said smiling at me.

"I'm fine Red thanks, I'm happy too." I said returning the smile as I put my hand in my empty pocket.

Red stood there uncomfortably looking at the ground rubbing her arm.  
I knew she was still scared of me and I felt terrible knowing that someone was terrified of me and in all honesty I didn't blame her! I was a monster back then but really I was hoping to change that now, be a better person and control the beast that slept within me.  
I felt bad knowing that I hadn't even tried to apologise to her for what I did to her and her grandmother in the past.  
Now I should try to apologise and stop letting this eat away at me, I have make things right and I have do it right now! "Red I just want to say I'm sorry"  
She quickly looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"What for Mr. Wolf?"

"You know why Red..." I said softly. I have to get this out of me and it has to be done. Now.

"Red I was a monster back in the homelands and I know what I have done cannot be forgotten. It's a memory that just cannot be erased..." My face just kept looking at the ground afraid of what Red was going to say to me, probably "I'll always hate you for that!" or "I'll never forgive YOU!" but she looked at me, unable to find the right words to say.

"Red I want to say I'm sorry for everything I have done and I hope you can, forgive me" I looked up and said them last words to her face slowly and quietly.  
"_There I finally apologised to Red Riding Hood!"_  
I braced myself for what she was going to say to me.

She just looked at him and was about to cry because this was eating him up and bothered him, she hadn't thought about that day in a long time.  
She looked up into his brown eyes; "of course Mr. Wolf I forgive you, but don't worry about it, okay, like they say water under the bridge" she smiled even putting a small smile on Bigbys face.

I looked at her and I felt a ton of weight been lifted off my shoulders! I couldn't believe she forgave me, I thought she would hate me forever.

"Thanks Red"

"Sure thing Mr Wolf. We can still be friends you know I may be still a little...you know, afraid of you but I know that deep down you care about all of us and want to protect us, and I know that because you're the sheriff of Fabletown and everyone knows that you look out for us all. And I really mean that"

I smiled at her words. She actually believed in me. Girl in the red hood thrusts the Big Bad Wolf  
"Thanks Red that means a lot"

"No problem." She said looking down at her watch, "Crap I'm late! I'm sorry I have to get back to work Mr. Wolf I'll see you around" she said walking quickly past me. As I watched her walk away I quickly called her name one last time.  
"Red"

"Yes Mr. Wolf?"

"You can call me Bigby"

"Okay, sure thing Bigby, bye"

And she was gone. I stood there and was happy I had apologised to her and that she had forgiven me.

I went into my office and saw a huge pile of new files on my desk. "Ah. Great" I huffed closing the door.  
I went to my drawer and pulled out a crumpled old box of my huff n puffs and took one out and lit it.  
"Badly needed one of these" I said happily to myself and sat down looking at the mountain of work I had to do.  
"This work just never ends..." I sighed to myself.

* * *

**3 hours later**

Bigby finished his work and let out a sigh of relief, "finally finished, thank god." He sat back in his chair and looked around him. He lived in the smallest apartment and probably had the smallest office too.  
He got up and cracked his back and shoulders, looking up at his clock, "huh midnight. Might as well get back to my apartment.

As he locked the door and began to go to his apartment he quickly remembered Snow was coming over tonight.  
He ran to his apartment to make sure she hadn't already arrived. He was lost in all the work he forgot all about tonight!  
He arrived at his apartment and luckily she hadn't arrived yet. He reeked of sweat and cigarettes.. "hmm might have time to have a quick shower..." Bigby ran to his bathroom took off his clothes and jumped into the shower.

* * *

**Snows P.O.V**

"Well today could have gone a little better" I sighed.  
Thank god it's finally over. At least Toad was finally gone to the farm and I didn't have to listen to him complain about everything anymore. I got up and looked at the clock "After midnight. Oh no! Bigby must be waiting on me! Great now he'll think I didn't bother turning up.  
"Wow great job snow" I said to myself quickly grabbing my things and rushing out the door slamming it shut behind me. I ran as fast as I could to his apartment.  
I stopped outside his door and decided to take my hair out of my bun and let it hang loose. The door was slightly opened. I peaked in while slightly opening the door and stepped inside.  
Bigby was nowhere to be seen. I poked around his small apartment seeing endless packets of that shitty huff n puff brand cigarettes and take-out food containers.  
"Jesus, when was the last time he cleaned this place." I said to myself holding up a half empty take-out container.  
I saw his lonely blue sofa in the corner of the room and it brought back memories of the night Bigby almost died...images came racing through my mind, me and doctor Swineheart dragging Bigbys lifeless body to his chair leaving a trail of blood behind on the floor, Swineheart removing every shotgun pellet peppered throughout his body and seeing Bigby sit there crying out when the silver bullet embedded in him was quickly removed leaving Bigby in agony.

I was then startled when I heard noises coming from the bathroom, a shower running and then stopping. I heard the door open and there he was with only a towel around his waist. That tanned muscular chest I haven't seen in so long. I felt I was drooling like a dog just looking at him.

"Well, look who came in on their own" he said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Hope you like this story! And thank you for reading!**

**Until next time stay awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Night Of My Life**

* * *

"Well your door was left open and I decided to pop in" Snow said standing awkwardly looking at Bigby as he stood there with only a towel around his waist. Snow was nearly drooling over his perfect body. Snow looked at him and then was lost in her own world. She looked at his broad muscular shoulders and his perfect chest and those abs! She wanted to run her cold hands down his warm chest, trace her slender fingers through his abs, run her hands in his hair and then wrap her lips around his-

"Snow are you alright" Bigbys words brought Snow back to reality, she didn't even know how long she had zoned out and was just there staring at Bigby! "_Great now he saw me staring!"_

"Oh *cough* yea I'm fine.."

Snow began to fix her hair trying to distract herself from staring at bigby but it was too hard to avert her eyes from THAT body. He smelled so fresh and clean. For once.

Bigby scratched the back of his head and began to laugh. He could sense how aroused she was.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just you drooling over my body" he said with a smirk.

"I was not!" Snow snapped feeling her cheeks flush.

"Oh come on Snow we both know I can tell if someone is lying to me!" he chuckled crossing his arms.

Snow just laughed and tried to look at Bigby without staring at his chest but it was too difficult. Her eyes just wouldn't avert it.

"Bigby can you put some clothes on. Please?" She said and she felt her cheeks getting hotter.

"Well I don't know Snow. I'm too comfortable in this towel but I might as well go change then"

"Thank you" she said with a smile.

Bigby disappeared into another room to change and Snow felt like she was about to faint! She was in Bigbys apartment and had just seen him half naked! "_Am I dreaming!?"_

Bigby then returned back to Snow wearing his black shoes and pants and his black tie hanging loosely around his neck. But with no shirt on._ "He's doing this on purpose to get to me"_

"Bigby where is your shirt!"

"Well Snow I have no spare shirts, and my last shirt is dirty so I feel better without one if that's ok with you?" he said in a sexy voice while playing with his tie causing Snow to stare at his actions.

Snow couldn't believe this. She has to try not stare at his body **again**!

"Sure...ok Bigby" Snow said with a shaky voice rubbing her forehead.

Bigby went into the kitchen and Snow sat down at his small table. Bigby grabbed two old glasses from his sink and a large bottle of whiskey and went back out to Snow.

He put the two glasses down and filled them both up. "Drink up toots here's to us! for finally solving this shitty case.

Snow looked at Bigby with a confused look on her face, "Toots?"

"Oh sorry. Drink up princess you deserve this after these couple of shitty days!"

_"Is Bigby already drunk!?"_

"Bigby can you stop with the nicknames"

"But they suit you so well princess!"

_"Great now he trying to piss me off_"

They clinked their glasses and drank up.

"Ugh *cough* smooth. God Bigby how do you drink this I can hardly feel my body anymore." Snow choked coughing the burning pain from her throat.

"Maybe that's why I drink this to get rid of the pain..." He sighed slowly placing his glass down, looking at the table. Sadness in his eyes.

Snows eyes widened as she looked over at Bigby looking sadly at the table. She felt bad for him. She knew people had hated him and were scared of him in the past but now he was trying to change himself. Not be the big bad wolf but the protector of Fabletown that can be trusted.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading sorry this chapter was a little short..**

** Thanx to everyone who followed and favourite this story, it means a lot! Thank you all for the reviews too I love reading them and knowing that you like my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drunken Love**

**Just a little warning this chapter gets smutty at the end so if you don't like that sort of thing just skip over it and continue to the next chapter. hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**-2 hours later-**

It was now after 2 o'clock in the morning and after a bottle of whiskey and some bottles of beer both Snow and bigby were completely drunk!

Bigby was still sitting without a shirt and Snow sat opposite him with her blazer on the floor and her hair in knots.  
Bigby adored how Snow looked even with her hair messy she still had the most beautiful deep raven blue hair, bright crystal blue eyes, skin as white as snow, and perfect plump red lips that he wanted to kiss forever.  
He loved Snow with all his heart and wanted to have her. But why would a beautiful woman like Snow want to be with a lonely wolf?  
Bigby wanted tonight to be special and wanted to show Snow how much he cared for her, more than just friends.  
He loved everything about her and knew she was strong and independent and wanted tonight to be special, however he wasn't sure being completely drunk and sweating in a shitty little apartment was 'romantic' or 'special'  
He never got to be alone with Snow, ever! They were always too busy in their work to even grab a cup of coffee and talk to each other.

Bigbys mind was now gone into a blurry state.

"Hit ME *hiccup* again woolffy!" Snow said waving her glass in the air.

Bigby grabbed the almost empty bottle of scotch and was about to hand it to her when he said "what's the magic *hiccup* wooord princeess!"

"Oh.. ohhhh I should know thi- *hiccup* this, em, is it... Pweeety pwease?

"Ding Ding DING! you got it!" he laughed handed her the bottle.

Snow filled her glass again and handed the bottle back to bigby.

"Heeey it's empty you *hiccup* dranked it ALL*hiccup* snoowww!"

Bigby whined trying to fill his glass.

"Whoopsies woolfy, sorry!"

"Don't worr-*hiccup* orrry I have ANOTHER and your not getting aaaanyyyy!" bigby teased, laughing as he waved the bottle in the air

"Heeey no fa-*hiccup* aiiir!" I barely drank any drinks! YOU Drank *hiccup* everything!" Snow whined trying to grab the bottle of him.

"NOO I didn't!" You drank all myyyy *hiccup* beers AND half of my whiskey!"

"You didn't want any when I *hiccup* assked SOO I haad to dwink IT!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Ok. I Guess your *hiccup* right...This is MY last bottle sooo we should pla *hiccup* aaayyyy a drinking GAME!"

OH my god...*hiccup* bigby that's a great idea!" "what do we do?"

"Hm...Okay I got *hiccup* it!NOW You have to *hiccup* listen very carefully...okay?"

"Oh I Can do THAT, tell meee!"

"Okay, okay, shhhh. One person has tooo, saaay something ab-*hiccup* out the other person they think is true and if it is true the other has tooo...Remove a piece of clothing! buut... IF its not *hiccup* true the person who said it HAS to remove a piece of their *hiccup* CLOTHES!" bigby drunkly explained.

"YES! that sounds like fun lets *hiccup* plaaay!"

"Ok, buut I'm gooing first!"

"Heeeey! Nooo FAIR! how come you go FIRST?"

"Cauuuse I came up with the game Snow! Duh!"

"Ugh, fiiiine..."

"Hm, yoou ARE a princess!" he said smiling

"Aw, HOW did *hiccup* you know!"

"Come on you KNOW the ruuuuules!"

"Ugh, great"

Snow began to remove her shirt. Bigbys drunk blurry eyes watched her like a hawk as she fumbled with each button. Once Snow had removed it she threw it at Bigby. It hit his face and her scent was overwhelming!  
Snow was now sitting in only a bra and skirt and it made Bigbys jaw drop, "_god_ _snow_ _has_ _an_ _amazing_ _body!"_

"Heeey what was THAT for!" bigby said pouting a sad face.

"Noooothing" Snow laughed.

"Now it's MY GO! ooooh, *hiccup* woolfy smokes toooo MANY ciggys!"

"Heeey no I dont!"

"Yess you doo now get THEM pants OFF!"

Bigby couldn't believe his ears! Snow was ordering him to take off his pants, even though his mind was to blurry to concentrate.

"Fine. If you say sooo"

Bigby tried to take off his belt but his hands couldn't find it. So he walked over to snow and put both legs either side of her. She looked up at him with a confused drunken look.

"Cann you help me" bigby said in a seductive voice putting his hands on her wrists and guiding them up his pants.

"Aww, my woolfy can't take off his PANTS" she said bursting into laughter.

Bigby was a little surprised she had said 'my wolfy'.

Once her hands reached his belt Snow began to struggle with it, but finally got it open. Bigby was still wondering if this was really happing!? Snow White is taking off his pants!

Bigby could feel himself getting harder. Snow then got his button opened and fly down and pulled down his pants, to reveal a massive tent in his boxers. Snow looked up a Bigby who now was worried what was going to happen next.

"Someone hidden this on me!" Snow whispered as she began to feel and rub him through his boxers.  
Bigby began to moan and groan.  
Snow began to laugh at him as she rubbed him faster.  
Bigbys moans got louder and louder as he slowly closed his eyes, "mphh Snow"  
She then stood up and crashed her soft lips against his rough soft lips causing bigby to fall back onto the table knocking bottles and glasses, smashing them onto the floor.  
They were to lost in their kiss to care.  
Bigby nibbled on her bottom lip licking it as she opened her mouth driving her dancing her tongue against his.  
Snow pulled back and had an evil smile on her face. She stood up and pulled Bigby up by his tie so that her face was so close to his.

"Get in that chair and I'll sort out your package you were hiding on me" Snow whispered in his ear, giggling.

Bigby didn't need to be told twice. He sat in his blue chair and watched as snow slowly walked over to him and then kneeled between his legs.  
Bigby still couldn't believe this was REALLY happening!  
He ripped snows bra off and smiled at her. Snow then got to work at his boxers and she pulled them off and looked at his huge manhood.  
Her jaw dropped, he was huge! She began to stroke his cock and whispered "oh what a big cock you have!"

"Woof snow, woof" Bigby said in a sexy voice.

She began to tap his head with her finger and lick it. Bigbys head fell back as his eyes rolled back into his head.  
Snow giggled and began to trace her tongue up his cock. "Oooh god..mmph snow!" Bigbys claws began to dig into the chair and his eyes began to change to a glowing amber.  
She pulled away and looked up and continued to stoke him. "Are you enjoying yourself wolfy?" She asked him as she began to nibble on the head, leaving licks on his tip with the tip of her tongue and going back down tracing the veins of his cock. "Holy shit sno-mphhh!" he was cut off when snow began to tap the head with her finger and then lick the clear liquid off with her tongue.

"God snow mphhh... it's fucking amazing!" his body began to twitch

Snow loved seeing him on the edge like this and kept teasing him.

"God I fucking hate teases!" He thought as snow continued to play with his cock. "Snow come on I hate teases!" Bigby whined.

"But I love seeing you on the edge like this..."

Bigby just looked at her with a sad face and she just gave a seductive smile.  
She gave him one last long kiss and then opened her mouth sucking him.

Bigbys mouth opened trying to catch his breath. "fuu-mphhh snow ahh"

"Ahh snow I'm fucki-mphhh close!"

Snow then pulled him out and gave an evil smile

"Noo why'd you stop!" Bigby whined looking down at her.

She didn't say anything and then began to kiss his tip then taking him in her mouth again.

Bigbys eyes began to blaze yellow as his claws began to tear into the chair.  
He put his hand on her head and started to guide her up and down "oh yea sno- mphhh right there!" snow just moaned and followed what he was doing. "Ahh FUCK YES!" Bigby saw stars and shouted when he cumed in snows mouth. Everyone in the woodlands probably heard him but he didn't care!  
Snow loudly gulped it down standing to her feet.  
"Fuck snow.." Bigby couldn't breathe or even move. Snow just laughed and pulled up his boxers again. She sat on his lap and started to play with his tie. "Now wasn't that fun" Snow whispered playfully. Bigby just looked at her with his amber eyes glowing in the darkness. "yup"  
Snow giggled and kissed him. "you owe me one bigby!"  
"I know I'll make it up to you don't worry" he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Bigby can I stay tonight?"

"Of course snow but your going to have to stay right there!"

"Oh I intended to."

Bigby and snow drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**What Happened?**

* * *

The bright morning sun rose lighting up every part of Fabletown. The sun shone through the sheriff's dusty little window, lighting up all the evidence of the previous night. Broken, empty bottles and empty glasses under the table, clothes scattered on the ground and in the corner on the little blue sofa Bigby and Snow wrapped in each other's arms.  
Snows eyes woke slowly and she felt a pounding pain in her head. She felt dizzy and her mind was a blur. "What happened last night?" she kept asking herself. She could feel something wrapped around her. She fully opened her eyes and she widened them in surprise. Bigby in only his boxers and his tie loosely hanging around his neck with his arms enveloped around snows body. She noticed she was in only her panties and their clothes were scattered around the room. "Did I sleep with Bigby!?" Bigby was mumbling in his sleep and hugging her tightly. "he looks so cute and peaceful when he sleeps...WAIT where'd that come from! I've got to wake him and find out what the hell happened last night!"  
She began to poke him but he only hugged her tighter. "God Bigby your going to squish me if you hug me and tighter!" How do you wake a hung-over lazy ass wolf!?" "Bigby...BIGBY WAKE UP!  
Bigby began to twist and turn until his eyes finally opened and met Snows shocked gaze. "Snow..is..is that you?" Bigby mumbled out. "Yes Bigby! Now that your awake can you please enlighten me on what the hell happened last night!"  
Bigby released Snow out of his grasp. Snow got off of Bigbys lap and stood up. She quickly grabbed her clothes and covered herself up. Bigby stumbled to his feet and fell off the chair. Snow just quietly giggled to herself. "Ohh, oww...my fucking head is ringing...ahh" Bigby cried out massaging his head and covering his ears  
"That makes two of us" snow mumbled under her breath. "Bigby can you tell me what happened last night, did...we...?"  
"Uhhhhh... I remember we had drinks...apparently A LOT and we played a, ummm what's it called...a drinking game."  
"What kind of...DRINKING game?"  
"I'm not sure...I think we had to say something about the other person and if it was true the other person had to...ummm...strip... Bigby mumbled the last word  
"STRIP!? oh god Bigby! What were we at... GOD what were we thinking!"  
"I think you wanted me out of pants if I remember..." Bigby said with a smirk on his face looking at Snow  
"Snow turned around looking at Bigby with a shocked look on her face, "I WHAT!? Bigby your joking!" Snow said trying not to smile at Bigbys wide smile on his face.  
"Wait wait..wait then why were we asleep in each other's arms on your sofa?"  
"I dunno Snow but you looked nice and snug in my arms!" Bigby said shooting her a sweet smile that made Snow melt inside. "God why does he do this..I probably SLEPT with Bigby! WHATS WRONG WITH ME!...well maybe it's not that bad, aww I wish I could remember...WAIT Snow snap out of it!"  
"Bigby stop!" Snow said smiling and feeling her cheeks heat up  
Bigby just chuckled at her and went looking for his pants. "Aww great!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Look at the state of this place there's glass and alcohol everywhere!"  
"This place was always in a wreck"  
Bigby just shot her a stare.  
"No offence Bigby..." she said giggling.  
"None taking, good point though"  
"Let's just get dressed and try clean this place up okay?"  
"Umm...yea, okay Snow thanks"  
"No problem Bigby" snow said with a smile.  
They both got dressed and got to work cleaning up the glass and alcohol from last night. Snow and Bigbys minds wanted to just see what exactly happened last night. All that was going through Snows mind was if she had slept with the sheriff? "_did...we..._ _or_ _did_ _we_ _just_ _fall_ _asleep_ _together_ _on_ _the_ _chair?"_  
When they had cleaned up the evidence they both left the apartment and quietly walked to the elevator both trying to remember any little detail of what happened.

* * *

**Hope you are still enjoying this story! Thanx for reading, for the favourites, following and reviewing! LOVE YOU GUYS! :P**

**Until the next one stay awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

**Hey guys I decided to give you all the chapters I have done on Wattpad so happy reading and ENJOY! 33333 **

* * *

**3 hours later...**

Snow sat in the business office with a terrible hangover. Her mind was a blur, and her head was pounding. She felt like someone was inside her head hammering at her brain. Snow wasn't the only one hung-over, Bufkin was asleep on the ground next to the magic mirror reeking of scotch and holding a bottle in his little hands. Snow hadn't the energy to wake him and give out to him, she was no different. Her eyes felt heavy and just wanted to shut and sleep. She knew she had appointments but was in no mood to face them.  
The door of the business office swung open hitting the wall as well and Bluebeard stormed in. "oh no not you now!" Snow cried in her head  
"Miss White! Bluebeard shouted  
"Ugh...Just go awaaay!" snow mumbled.

* * *

**In Bigbys office**

Bigby sat in his chair going over some files with a cup of hot black coffee in his hand and a cigarette in the other. "God my fucking head is still killing me!" "I wonder will Snow remember what she did with me..." Bigby had remembered what Snow did to Bigby and was worried if she would remember, but tried to set that aside and concentrate on his work. He took another puff of his cigarette until there was a loud knock on the door. "Yea, come on in"  
Red walked in and Bigby was surprised to see her. "oh...hello there Red" he greeted her with a sweet smile.  
"Hello Bigby...umm, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Yea...sure Red take a seat."  
Bigby put out his cigarette and closed the file he was working on. Red sat there in silence with a worried look on her face.  
"Umm...Red is everything ok?"

"Red?" Bigby looked at her with a confused, worried look. "Red if there's something wrong please tell me."  
"It's.. it's just..." Red struggled to talk and then burst into tears.  
Bigby jumped out of his chair and went to Red. He crouched beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Shhh..Shhh Red what's wrong"  
"Bigby please...it's my grandmother..."  
"What happened?"  
"*sniffle* Bigby, I'm worried...there's someone threatening us..."  
"What?" WHO!"  
"It's, Jersey and the Tweedle brothers..."  
"WHAT!? Red what's going on?"  
"*sigh* back when the crooked man was here...I went to him about borrowing some...money.."  
"Red.." Bigby said in a worried voice  
"I DIDNT HAVE a choice Bigby...I asked Snow but she turned me down cause of fucking Crane..."  
"Red cursing that's a first" Bigby chuckled in his mind.  
"I was talking to beauty and she told me about the crooked man helping out fables with money problems, I didn't like the sound of it but...I had nowhere else to turn, my mind just kept telling me to go."  
"Red you really should have come to me I could have helped."  
"Yea, I know I should've..."  
"Go ahead take your time" Bigby said giving Red a comforting smile.  
"When I got there I asked the crooked man for the money and he was glad to help...he was really nice about it but there was something about him I didn't trust and my mind was shouting at me to just not do this and run, I ignored it and then the Tweedles made me sign papers and gave me the money." "Dee was telling me to give back the money by next month or something will happen, I then knew I was putting myself in danger but I was sure I'd have the money by then...I was wrong..." Red then began to cry and Bigby gave her a hug. Red was shocked at what Bigby had done but felt better and loved the warmth of his body. "Thanks Bigby"  
"Don't mention it, see I'm not that bad." he said with a big grin on his face.  
Red just giggled "I guess"  
"Did they do anything to you Red?"

"Tweedle Dum came to our apartment two days ago wanting the money I owed him, I told him I hadn't got it yet and...and" tears came rolling down Reds face "He... pushed me against the wall and...and punched me in the stomach and told me it would get worse next time and just left me on the ground and I couldn't breathe..."  
Bigby was filled with anger and felt the wolf in him try coming out but he tried to stop it and not frighten Red, but couldn't...  
Red looked up and saw that Bigbys eyes had turned blood red and his claws come out..."BIGBY NO!" Red cried out and jumped out of her chair and stood against the wall panting and tears rolling down her face.  
Bigby saw what he had done and tried to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and shuck his head and opened his eyes, returning them back to his normal hazel brown eyes. "I'm...sorry Red.." Bigby said sitting back down in his chair. "It's just when I get really angry I can't control myself...I'm sorry.."  
Red stayed stuck to the wall afraid to sit down again. "..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to Work**

* * *

"Jesus Christ Bigby *pant* you scared the SHIT out of me!" Red cried out unable to move.  
Bigby looked at his hands and cried out "I'm so...sorry I just...god what's wrong with me..." Bigby put his head in his hands not wanting to look at Reds frightened expression.  
Red heard Bigby quietly sob feeling sorry for him and what had just happened, she slowly walked over to Bigby still shaking with fear. She put her hand on his shoulder making Bigby look up at her "Red I'm still a monster..."  
"Bigby, no you're not! You only care and want to protect us." Red said patting Bigby on the shoulder and giving him a sweet smile. Bigby smiled back "thanks Red sorry for scaring you..."  
"Wow Bigby I've never seen you apologise so much! It's okay don't worry about it."  
Bigby just laughed at that and pulled out his huff n puffs and lighting it up letting the smoke fill his lungs.

Red began to cough "huh...huff n puffs, suits you" Red laughed "crappy brand though..."  
"Ha ha funny...joke never gets old no matter how many times you hear people say it!" Bigby smirked resting his feet up on his desk.  
"Hmm...guess it doesn't" Red chuckled to herself.  
"Red I just have a few questions to ask, do you know where these idiots hang out now?  
"Haha that name suits them, emm...I think jersey would be at the lucky pawn well that's where he works anyway...and the Tweedles would probably be at the Trip Trap or at their office if they are still running their 'Little detective business' Red explained.  
Thanks Red I'll do my best to stop them threatening you" Bigby said getting up and grabbing his pack of huff n puffs and shoving them into his pocket. Bigby was heading to the door when Red grabbed his wrist making him stop on the spot.  
"Bigby...thank you so much for this, and please be careful...ok." Red said as she got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek and giving a sweet smile.  
Bigby stood there shocked at what Red did and gave a smile back to her. "Don't mention it Red...and thanks for trusting me"  
"No problem...Wolf" Red smirked at Bigby as she walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to Business**

* * *

Bigby locked the door of his office and stood there with a big smile on his face; Red trusted him and had forgiven him for everything. "Hmm, thought you'd hate me forever Red...thank you" he whispered to himself and went to the elevator. He pushed the button and stood waiting for the doors to open. When they finally opened Snow stood inside leaning against the wall. "Hey Snow" Bigby greeted as he walked inside. Snow fixed her skirt and greeted him back "ooh, hi there Bigby where are you going?"

"Red was in my office today wanting some help so I'm going to sort it out. Bigby said putting his hand on his pocket and puffing out. "Oh yes I did see Red earlier today but she completely ignored me, I don't think she heard me when I said hello...it's good to see you two getting along again."  
"Yea it's...great I was worried she'd never forgive me..."  
"See I knew she'd forgive you" Snow said with a comforting smile and rubbing his arm.  
"Thanks Snow" Bigby smiled putting his arm around Snow and pulling her close to him. Snow placed her hand on his chest and patted his cheek, "no problem wolf!"  
Bigby laughed and grabbed her waist puller her even closer. "Oh what's this about Mr. Wolf?" Snow whispered playing with his tie.  
"Just a little surprise...that's all" he whispered as he leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. Snow moaned in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled in the kiss. Bigby broke the kiss to look into those two most beautiful sapphire eyes and had an evil smile on his face. "We'll have to finish this later princess"  
"Oh I can't wait...wolf" she said kissing him one last time until the doors opened and they both broke free. "I'll see you later then" Snow said biting her bottom lip. "Ooh you sure will Snow don't worry" he said as he walked out the door leaving snow standing in the elevator with shaky legs.  
Bigby walked outside and hauled a taxi that was driven by Cryer. He liked having Cryer as a driver because he kept quiet and drove him where he had to go unlike the mundy drivers who never shut up and were always rude. Cryer was shy around people especially Bigby. "Where t-to Mister Wolf..?" "Just to the Tweedles office at The Bronx Cryer and you can call me Bigby by the way." "Su-sure thing Bigby"

Bigby reached The Bronx and payed Cryer "thanks Cryer and keep the change." "Thanks Bigby"  
Bigby walked up to the little building belonging to the Tweedles and walked inside. The little entrance seemed deserted. Bigby grabbed his packet of huff n puffs and popped a cigarette out lighting it between his lips. He slowly walked to the office belonging to the brothers. He prepared himself and blasted in the door but to be only greeted by an empty room. "What th-?" Bigby questioned as he investigated the office.  
He opened a file cabinet that had all the people tied into the money borrowing "huh...Beauty, Cindy...Faith...Lily and Red.." he read through each file and read Reds file carefully. "Hmm...Red riding hood...borrowed $300!...on June 6 to be returned July 6...lives in the South Bronx apartment no.207...huh...why the hell would she need $300!?" Bigby picked through some notes on the table. He picked up a note labelled for today, "Tweedles get to the lucky pawn at 4, the boss wants to talk to you...Jersey"

"Boss..?" I thought the crooked man was their boss and he's gone...so who the hell is this? Bigby looked at the clock "10 past 4, great I just missed them! but I might see this 'boss' if get to the lucky pawn quickly!" Bigby quickly dashed out the building and made his way to the Lucky Pawn. He got there in 2 minutes flat and heard noises coming from inside. Bigby quietly opened the door and noticed the security gate was slightly closed. He hid behind a box and listened to the conversation inside. "Will you bloody relax it'll be done soon!" he heard Jersey yell at someone."Well sorry but Shadow said that she has to have the money to us by Tuesday and you know what he's like!" Dee whispered but Bigby was able to hear him.  
"Are you comfortable there Sheriff?" an unfamiliar voice startled Bigby as he turned around and was greeted by a hard punch to the face knocking him out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadow**

* * *

Bigby blacked out after a hard punch to the face. A tall man with black hair, with one bright purple eye and a scar over the other eye stood over Bigby with an evil smirk on his face. He looked over at the Tweedles and Jersey, who tried to avoid his gaze, with a sour look on his face.  
"You idiots can't do anything right! You couldn't even spot a stupid wolf!" Shadow roared as he grabbed the security gate and shot it up.  
"Well he was hiding, we can't see through fucking boxes shadow!" Jersey exclaimed  
Shadow quickly walked up to jersey clenching his fist "Jersey I don't want to hear any more excuses come out of your mouth OKAY!" he roared at Jersey causing him to freeze on the spot with a frightened look on his face. "Get this 'wolf' out of my sight and put him somewhere."

Shadow stormed out and the Tweedles quickly grabbed Bigby and dragged him to the back room and chained him up to a pipe and tied up his legs. Bigby sat there with a huge black eye and blood spilling out his nose "God he hit him hard..." Jersey said as he approached the brothers "Fucker deserved it after what he did to me in the cellar!"  
"Yea and for almost killing me!" Dum shouted as he kicked Bigby hard in the stomach. "Ay..ay he'll feel it when he wakes up" Jersey said holding Dum back.  
"Well what do we do now?" Dee questioned.  
"Em...let's see...you two go see if Red has our money, since she told this idiot about it and get it BACK! and I'll stay here and make sure old wolf here stays where he is...ok."  
"Alri that's the best thing to do I guess" Dee said shrugging his shoulders and strolling out the door with Dum close behind him.  
"Ok wolf why don't you stay put and catch up on some beauty sleep" jersey smirked as he hit Bigby one last time before locking the door and going back into the main room.

A few hours later Bigby began to regain consciousness as he slowly opened his eyes, however struggling to open one of them. All the pain came rushing through his nerves as he let out a cry of pain. "Oww..Nghh, ah my stomach ahh.. Huh wha-WHAT the HELL I can't move?" Bigby looked up to see that he was chained to a pipe with rope around his ankles. "What kind of sick joke is THIS" Bigby shouted as his eyes began to turn blood red with anger. He started to tug and pull on the pipe as his body hair grew longer and began to turn grey. Bigby let out a loud growl as he tuned into his werewolf form, ripping free from the rope and pulling the pipe out of the ceiling causing water to come gushing out. "WHEN I FIND THE FUCKER WHO DID THIS!" Bigby growled as he kicked the door down to see Jersey behind the counter with widened eyes. "JERSEY!"

Jersey gulped loudly but quickly came from behind the counter with a devious smile on his face. "Well well, the wolf finally woke from his beauty sleep." Bigby grabbed a small statue from behind the counter and fired it at Jersey, but he quickly ducked. "Tsk tsk..You're going to have to pay for that now" Jersey laughed waving his finger in the air.  
Jersey changed into his true form and charged at Bigby. Bigby stretched out his arm and grabbed Jersey by the throat chocking him. "JERSEY THIS IS THE END FOR YOU" Bigby growled loudly as he threw Jersey at the wall leaving a large hole and crack in the wall. Jersey struggled to stand up and then saw Bigby racing toward him. Jersey quickly shot his claws into Bigbys stomach making him fall back crying in agony. Jersey walked over to him but Bigby quickly kicked him down holding his claws in the air ready to finish him off when...

"WAIT!" I'm not the one who knocked you out and chained you up..*pant*  
"YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!"  
"I'm being SERIOUS you IDIOT!"  
"OKAY, THEN WHO THE FUCK DID" Bigby roared as he brought his claw closer.  
"*pant*...Shadow.."  
"Shadow? Who the hell is that!"  
"My boss..."  
"WELL WHERE THE FUCK IS HE SO I CAN RIP HIS THROAT OUT!"  
"He hides in the shadows and is impossible to find *pant* only comes to you..."  
"AW GREAT THIS IS THE CROOKED MAN ALL OVER AGAIN!"  
Bigby hit Jersey again knocking him out and quickly stood up holding onto his blood covered stomach and grabbed the counter to help him stand. "Dammit Jersey!"

Bigby heard laughing coming from all around him. "Well done sheriff..." Bigby quickly turned around but saw nothing.  
"STOP HIDING AND COME ON OUT AND FACE ME!"  
Shadow appeared and walked up to Bigby. Bigby heard him approaching from behind and quickly spun around. "Aw...the poor wolf got hurt" Shadow laughed as he tried to make a sad face. Bigby clenched his fist and went to hit Shadow but he disappeared. "what th-"  
"You'll have to do better than that...Wolf hahahaha!"  
The room went dark and Bigby was then surrounded by a mist of shadows that whirled around him making Bigby collapse to the floor.  
"Night, night Sheriff..."

* * *

**Back at the Business Office**

Snow sat at her desk scribbling at some documents. She sat back in her chair and looked at the clock. "It's almost 10 o'clock, where the hell is Bigby. Snow began to get worried and quickly got out of her seat and began pacing back and forth "don't worry he'll be fine...he'll be fine, this is Bigby, nothing can stop him. Snow began to get more anxious. She ran to the phone and quickly called his number. "Come on Bigby pick up!" Snow cried out as she tapped her foot. "Yea it's Bigby leave a message "*BEEP* "Bigby it's Snow please pick up the phone and call me!" She hung up the phone and began to get more worried. "Maybe the mirror will know!"  
Snow ran to the mirror clicking her heels as the echoed in the enormous office. "hey magic mirror can you show me where Bigby is please!"  
"Snow you know the rules."  
"Ugh..Fine, Em, Mirror, mirror...Bigby is nowhere to be seen so can you please show me where he has been..  
"Not the best rhyme snow...bu-  
"CAN you please just show me BIGBY!" snow snapped at the mirror  
"Okay, okay.."  
And so the mirrors face disappeared showing the image of a werewolf Bigby lying on the floor and not moving.  
"Oh god, BIGBY!" Snow cried "that looks like the Lucky Pawn!" She raced out the door and stopped outside the woodlands. She tried hauling a taxi but none would stop.  
"Great! Hm..Maybe I could run, I'm wasting time standing here!" she said to herself as she began to run.

She stopped running after a few minutes "aw my feet are killing me, bad day to wear heals!" Snow took off her heals and continued running in her bare feet ignoring the pain of stepping on a loose stone.  
She reached the Lucky Pawn and was almost out of breath. "*pant* *pant* Bigby..." she pushed open the door and ran to Bigbys body.  
Tears started running down Snows cheeks "*sob* Bigby please wake up!" She cried as she started rubbing his arm. "Bigby don't do this again!" Snow burst into tears and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Bi-Bigby please..."  
Bigby didn't move at all and Snow looked at him with teary eyes.

"Bigby...I love you..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Will He Live?**

* * *

Snow held his massive wolf hand in hers sobbing. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Dr. Swineheart. "Come on PICK UP!"  
"Dr. Swinehe-.."  
"SWINEHEART its Bigby get to the Lucky Pawn NOW!"  
"Okay, Okay I'm on my way!"

Snow never let go of Bigbys hand while she waited for Swineheart to arrive.  
"Don't worry Bigby *sob* you're going to be okay" she cried out squeezing his hand tighter. "What's taking him so long!?"

After a few minutes Swineheart blasted in the door carrying his surgical bag. "What did he do now Mi-" Swineheart was cut off when he saw Bigby lying on the floor, lifeless and not moving a muscle. He had never seen anything like it before, much worse than the night he was shot by Bloody Mary. He stood there with his mouth open and heartbroken to see Snow crying and holding his hand. He and practically everyone in Fabletown knew Snow and Bigby were very close and looked out for each other but seeing Snow crying and holding his massive hand tightly made him cry inside.  
Snow looked at Swineheart with teary eyes and Swineheart quickly crouched down beside them and got to work.

"Do you know what's wrong with him doctor?"  
"Hm..This is something I've never seen before, he has a large wound in his stomach but hasn't lost a lot of blood and that wouldn't kill him...this is very unusual..."  
Snow began to sob and looked at Bigby as he began to change back to his human form, his wound looking much worse and his tanned skin looked much paler.  
They both looked at each other and Swineheart looked down at Bigby. "Miss White I don't think he's going to make it..."  
Snows eyes widened, "NO YOU CANT LET HIM DIE, can't you do ANYTHING!" Snow burst into tears and grabbed both of Bigbys cold, pale lifeless hands  
Swineheart just looked at her as she cried her heart out. "I'll try, but it mightn't be enough..."  
"WELL TRY AT LEAST! I can't lose him.."  
Swineheart looked at Snow and nodded as he began to get to work on Bigby doing everything he could to try bring Bigby back.

* * *

**Well theres a few chapters for you guys! Thanx for reading, hope you like it!**

**Oooohhh will Bigby live or is it the end of the road for him? Don't worry you'll find out soon!**

**Until the next one stay awesome! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Dead or Alive?**

* * *

Swineheart quickly got to work cleaning and stitching up Bigby's sliced open stomach while under the watchful sapphire eyes of Snow. He grabbed the bandages and dressed up the stitched wound.  
Swineheart continued working on Bigby as Snow stood up to walk around. "Miss White I'm doing all I can but I don't think it's enough..."  
Snow quickly turned on her heel facing the doctor, "well keep trying! You're the best doctor we have so please...try save him"  
Swineheart sighed and grabbed a needle with some odd blue liquid inside.  
"What's that?"  
"It's a strong reviving antidote that may get his heart beating again or fail...so we have a 50-50 chance it'll work, if it does it may bring him back, if not he's gone forever..."  
Snow stood still looking at Bigbys body and then at Swineheart. "Do it..."

* * *

**In Bigby's mind**

Bigby awoke in a dark space unable to clearly see around him. He was in his full wolf form but was only a pup. "What's going on, where am I?  
The space began to brighten up and Bigby could see he was in a forest. He began to run feeling more alive than he ever did, enjoying the feel of the warm breeze hitting against his snout as he dashed through trees and jumped over rocks. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a straw house. "Wait this looks familiar..." Bigby then saw a little wolf approach the house huffing and puffing. "Is-is that...ME!?" Bigby questioned himself and he watched what was going on. Bigby then noticed Colin and his brother sprinting for their life to a brick house. "Huh...didn't know Colin could run that fast!" He watched carefully as the wolf climbed to the roof jumping down the chimney. "Wow...I was one stupid pup"

The space went dark again and Bigby couldn't see again. When it brightened up Bigby saw his mother, Winter standing before him with a smile on her face. Bigby was about to run to her when she sat beside a little wolf singing a song. Bigby realised the wolf was himself, and he began to cry seeing his mother singing his favourite song that he hadn't heard since the day she died. Bigby began to walk closer but then fell, falling down a dark tunnel into a bright scene. He was in his full grown wolf form and was beginning to get confused. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"  
Bigby walked further into the area to see Snow and Doctor Swineheart beside his pale, lifeless body. He noticed Snow squeezing his hand and whispering "you're going to be fine" and "don't do this to me Bigby"

Bigby couldn't believe his eyes "What...Wait IM DYING!"  
"No you're not" a familiar voice said to him.  
Bigby quickly turned around to see his mother walking toward him.  
"Winter...?"  
"Yes son...aw you grew up so fast" she said resting her paw on his head" Bigby nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and started sobbing. Mother I'm so happy to see you! "  
"Ah, me too" she whispered as she licked his cheek.  
"If I'm not dying then...What's happening?"  
"When Shadow took you away from life I was there to fight him off helping bring you back."  
"What...how?"  
"When I died I never wanted to leave my favourite pup...so I was always in your heart never leaving you." She explained patting her paw on his chest.  
Bigby was about to cry, he couldn't believe this, his mother saved him.  
"Now, now wolves don't cry!" she chuckled wiping away the tears from his eyes. "You always had the most beautiful eyes son"  
Bigby gave his mother a hug never wanting to let go. "tha-thank you mother, you saved me!"  
"Your welcome...but I must leave you..."  
"What...NO you can't!  
"Don't worry son I'm always in your heart...Bigby you are a strong Wolf and you protect the ones you love, like how you protected me...I see Snow truly trusts you and you and her are a strong pair!" "She finally admitted she loved you son, and I know you love her...so do what's best and tell her."  
"*sniffle* I will."  
"Thank you Son, I will always be in your strong heart, by your side."  
As she began to walk away she turned around to look at Bigby one last time and whispered "I love you Son"  
Bigby ran to his mother, hugging her one last time and sobbing "I love you too"  
Their hug lasted long until they both pulled back, his mother placed a kiss on his head before walking away and disappearing.  
Bigby watched as Swineheart injected him with the needle. Bigbys mind went black and the words of his mother echoed around him "I love you son"

* * *

Bigbys eyes began to twitch until they finally opened. Snow saw his eyes open and cried with joy "BIGBY! YOUR OK!"  
Snow hugged him and kissed his lips. "oh thank god your okay!"  
"Thank you so much Doctor Swineheart! I knew you could do it!"  
"Your welcome Miss White but we really should get him back to the woodlands!"  
"O-ok Bigby can you stand?"  
"Uhh...ow, yea I should be able." Bigby mumbled as Snow and Swineheart grabbed both his arms and pulled him up as he stumbled to his feet, holding his stomach in pain."  
"Now old boy, don't go scratching your stitches or getting into any brawls okay."  
"Ye-yea sure thing, thank you Swineheart."  
Bigby stumbled his way out of the Lucky Pawn while Snow and Swineheart held him up as they put him in the backseat of Sweetheart's car.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! not sure if the way I brought back Bigby was good... please let me know what you guys think! :)**

**thanx for reading and stay awesome! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Back at the Woodlands**

* * *

Bigby sat in the backseat of the car grunting in pain. Snow jumped in the back with him as Swineheart drove the car racing around each corner.

"Bigby I'm so happy your okay...I thought you were really...gone..." Snow whispered to him as a tear rolled down her cheek. Bigby looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her, "Snow remember what I said, I'd never leave you" He said with a smile as he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
Snow stayed quiet and snuggled into him, resting her hand on his bare chest. "tha-thank you Bigby" was the last words he heard as he relaxed into her touch.

Swineheart reached the woodlands and jumped out of the car. Snow and Swineheart helped Bigby out of the car and brought him into his apartment. Bigby sat down on his lonely blue sofa and relaxed.  
"This time was no joke Bigby, I warned you after the night you were shot, take it easy for a while, keep strain off your heart and stop getting into fights...if you can, please!" Swineheart urged him.  
"Don't worry I'll be fine Swineheart"  
"Miss White he listens to you please make sure he stays at least alive..Please"  
"I will..."  
"Not like I'm sitting here or anything!" Bigby smirked as he overheard them talking.  
Swineheart left the apartment leaving Snow and Bigby alone in the hot, steamy apartment.  
Snow went into the kitchen to open a window. She was struggling to open the window and was using all her strength, but it wouldn't budge. Bigby heard Snow and got up and went to her. He smiled and chuckled to himself as Snow quietly complained to herself. He stood behind her and brought his hands past her body and placed them on the window. He shot it up like a breeze.

"How did you-" Snow asked almost shocked.  
Bigby laughed and went to the fridge grabbing a half empty bottle of bourbon.  
"I have no drinks left after the night we celebrated!" Bigby smiled as he took a sip from the bottle and closing the fridge door.  
Snow smiled and walked over to Bigby.  
"How do you...um feel?"  
Bigby looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine Snow, don't worry", he smiled.  
Snow moved closer to him and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. She began to sob into his chest as Bigby wrapped one arm around her while still holding the bottle in the other.  
"Shhh...Snow what's wrong?"  
"*sniffle* Bigby I don't want to lose you...I'd have no one else if you were gone!" She whimpered into his chest.  
Snow then looked at Bigby with teary blue eyes and whispered, "Bigby...I love you"  
Bigbys heart skipped a beat; he had been waiting to hear those words for centuries. He had loved Snow ever since the day they met and to hear her say "I love you" made him feel whole.  
Bigby kissed her lips and whispered into her ear "Snow, I love you too."

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! sorry it was very short...**

**thanx for reading and as always stay awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Love You**

* * *

Bigby finally told her, told Snow he loved her after all these centuries and she loved him too. It was almost to good to be true, the day he had been waiting for.

Bigby hugged Snow as tight as he could never wanting to let go.

Snow pulled away looking into Bigbys big brown eyes.

"Snow I've been waiting to hear those words for so long"

"Really, how long?"

"Well...since the day I met you Snow" he said giving her a sweet smile.

"Wow...I didn't know you loved me all this time Bigby, I thought no one would love me anymore, or that I wasn't ready to love again..." She said sitting in Bigbys chair sighing.

Bigby crouched beside her putting his hands in hers.

Snow looked at him shocked at what he did, but he just gave her a sweet smile tightening his grip on her cold hands.

Snow knew Bigby always looked out for her and cared for her, that's one of the reasons she fell for him. She never met someone who could love and care for her so much, specially the Big Bad Wolf!

"Thanks Bigby" she sniffled relaxing her cold hands in his warm ones.

"See, I'm not just big and bad!" he chuckled, holding his stomach in pain.

"Oh god Bigby, here sit down" she said trying to lift him up.

Bigby fell back in his chair holding his stomach. He looked into Snows eyes and sighed, "Snow I never thought you would love me, I mean who would...a big terrifying wolf that everyone hated, who would want to fall for that!" he said looking at the floor, sad. "When I met you back in the homelands Snow, I knew you were strong, that's what I liked about you...and obviously your were beautiful" he said shooting her a sweet smile that made her blush, "and when a wolf finds their...well mate, their scent stays with you."

"Mate?" she said raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Yea..." he chuckled scratching the back of his head, "it's the wolf..or person a wolf wants to be with, for the rest of their life...I know it sounds stupid" he said putting his face in his hands embarrassed.

Snow moved his hands away and looked into his eyes, "no it doesn't Bigby" she smiled placing a kiss on his stubbled cheek.

He smiled, "thanks Snow"

"Don't mention it Bigby" she smiled resting her hands on his shoulders, "now try get some sleep, okay"

"Yes...miss mayor" he chuckled shutting his eyes

Snow shot him a stare giggling at him, "goodnight mister Wolf"

Snow sat at the small table looking at Bigby fall asleep. She was happy that Bigby was alive and that he loved her. It made her heart skip a beat knowing that someone loved her, especially all these centuries. She rested her head down on her arms and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Red**

* * *

The night was rainy and stormy. Bigby twisted in his chair unable to get to sleep. He opened his eyes and looked out the window. The rain was pelting against the window, as claps of thunder roared in the sky. Bigby looked over and saw Snow asleep at his desk, her head resting in her arms. Bigby stood to his feet looking down at his stomach, his bandages now covered in blood. "great.."

He walked over to his desk grabbing a scissor and cutting his bandages open, looking at his stitched wound, "thanks jersey, you ass!" Bigby sighed grabbing the roll of bandages sitting beside Snow. He grabbed them without waking her. He picked up a damp cloth and cleaned the blood off his body. He began putting some ointment on the wound, grunting at the sting of it.

Snow quickly awoke hearing Bigby. "Bigby what are you doing?" she asked standing up yawning.

"Sorry Snow, I'm just fixing up this stupid wound" he smiled pointing to his stomach.

"Oh right, here gimme that, I'll do it, you've done it wrong" she giggled taking the ointment out of his hands. She started rubbing her smooth cold hands on his hot stomach.

"Tss...ow..that stings like hell!"

"Oh, stop being a baby, I thought you were tough!" she smirked looking up at him.

"Hey I'm still tough" he whispered smiling down at her.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot, cries when someone puts ointment on your wound and always gets into fights" she chuckled pulling her hand off his stomach and closing the ointment.

"Yea..." he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

Snow started dressing Bigbys stomach with the bandages, covering it up completely.

"There all done" she smiled patting his chest.

"Thanks doctor" Bigby laughed sitting at his table.

Snow just smiled at him sitting across from him, yawning.

"Still tired?" Bigby asked looking over at her.

"A little.." she mumbled

"Why don't you go back to you apartment and get some rest, you don't have to stay here babysitting me" he chuckled patting his hand on hers.

"Well if you don't mind Bigby..." she said wrapping her hand in his.

"Of course Snow it's okay" he smiled squeezing her hand.

"Okay, goodnight Bigby" she said heading to the door before turning around to face him again, "em...you know, you should really be lying down on a bed with...your injury" she said feeling her cheeks flush.

Bigby raised an eyebrow at her, "what are you saying Snow" he smiled, knowing exactly where Snow was going.

"Well...if you wanted to..I dunno stay in my apartment tonight, on an actual bed for once" she smiled looking at the floor.

Bigby stood up from his chair and walked over to her shooting her a sweet smile, "Snow, I'd love to" he whispered to her putting his hands on her shoulders.

They left Bigbys apartment walking to Snows apartment. Snow unlocked the door and they both wandered inside. Snows apartment was huge! It had a queen sized bed and very fancy furniture.

"Your apartment is huge!" Bigby chuckled walking around inspecting everything.

"Yea..I guess it is" she smiled walking toward the bedroom.

"I guess I sleep on the couch tonight" he said sitting on the large sofa.

"Bigby you can sleep in the bed with me" she smiled feeling her cheeks burn.

"Bigby smiled, raising an eyebrow at Snow as he stood to his feet.

"Well come on then" she giggled waving her hand toward the door.

She went into her wardrobe to change as Bigby sat at the end of her bed.

Snow returned in her snowflake pyjama pants and a loose white tank top and her hair spilling down her shoulders. She saw Bigby sitting at the end of the bed, fiddling with his fingers and looking at the ground.

"Bigby are you okay?"

Bigby snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Snow, "hmm...oh yea I'm fine" he said quickly.

"Bigby is there something bothering you?" Snow questioned sitting beside him.

"Well...it's just I'm worried about Red..."

"Why did something happen Bigby?" Snow asked worried

"Well she told me the Tweedles were still pressuring her about money she borrowed, paying visits to her.." he said clenching his fist

Snow rubbed his arm to comfort him, "What, she borrowed from them? Bigby don't worry she's strong, okay"

Bigby looked at her, resting her hand on his arm, "I hope so Snow"

"We'll worry about it in the morning, but in the meantime please try get some sleep please.." Snow said giving Bigby a small smile, jumping into bed.

Bigby stood up and got in beside her taking off his shoes and pants.

"Night Snow" he yawned pulling the covers over him.

"Night Bigby" she whispered turning to face him, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning

Snow woke up and felt something hot around her body. She turned her head and saw Bigby fast asleep with his hot arm tightly hugged around her body. She giggled to herself looking at Bigbys lips mumble when he slept. She snuggled into him looking at the clock, 7:03a.m.

"_Probably should get up"_she quietly lifted his arm off her body and got out of bed stretching. She looked down at Bigby whose arm was searching for Snow which woke Bigby.

"Morning" she smiled sitting down on the bed resting against the headboard.

"Morning" he smiled sitting up, looking at snow, his chest sweating.

"You got a little comfortable last night" she giggled playing with her hair.

"Huh?" he asked raising an eyebrow looking confused.

"Don't 'huh' me" she laughed hitting his arm, "you had your arm wrapped around me like a teddy bear!" she blushed looking into his full brown eyes.

Bigby started laughing feeling embarrassed, "Well, you wanted me in the same bed as you" he smirked looking into her eyes.

Snow just blushed unable to say anything back; she was lost in his big puppy brown eyes.

She leaned closer to him pressing her soft lips against his. Bigby wrapped his arm around her body laying her down on the bed. Snow opened her mouth to let Bigbys tongue explore her mouth, deepening the kiss. She moaned his name as Bigby pulled back smirking down at her.

"Don't see you complaining about this" he whispered.

"Oh I was never complaining, wolfy" she said in a sexy voice wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bigby chuckled leaning down again kissing her lips hungrily.

*RING* *RING*

Snow pulled back complaining, "I've got to get that, sorry"

"It's okay, go" he smiled rolling over.

Snow ran to the phone answering it, "hello, ugh Bufkin what is it?"

Bigby got up pulling up his trousers and putting on his shoes. he stood up cracking his shoulder when snow ran in. "Bigby! It's Red"

Bigbys eyes widened, "What? What happened Snow!"

"She's...in hospital Bigby"

Bigby froze on the spot, his eyes about to fill with tears. He sat on the bed putting his face in his hands, "this is all my fault..."

"No, Bigby it's not" Snow quickly said sitting beside him.

"Of course it is!" he snapped looking up at Snow his eyes having a tint of amber.

Snow moved a bit away from him, "Bigby, just calm down..We'll go to the hospital and see her okay" she said slowly trying to calm him down.

"No, I'll go, you stay here" he said jumping to his feet.

Snow decided not to argue with him and just let him go, "Bigby please be careful"

He turned facing her one last time, "don't worry Snow I will be" he said shooting her a sweet smile, running out the door.

He ran out of the woodlands hauling a cab and jumping in, "Fabletown hospital! and step on it!" Bigby demanded Cryer.

"Right away Mister Wolf"

Cryer raced to the hospital as Bigby sat in the back tapping his foot.

The cab rolled to a stop outside the hospital.

"Thanks Cryer, here, keep the change" Bigby said throwing the money at him.

"Thanks big-" Cryer couldn't finish his sentence because Bigby had raced inside the hospital.

he saw Swineheart behind the front desk.

"HEY! Swineheart, where's Red?"

"Ah hello Bigby how-"

"Swineheart, WHERE'S Red!"

"She's down the hall, I'll show you"

Bigby and Swineheart walked into her room and Bigby was shocked to see her in the bed, her leg in a cast, her face covered in bruises.

"Oh god red..." Bigby cried out sitting beside her.

"She was beaten near death, someone found her just in time..." Swineheart said looking at her files.

"Who found her?"

"Apparently her neighbour heard all the noise and blasted in"

Bigby didn't say anything just placed his hand on his forehead.

"I'll leave you alone..." Swineheart said awkwardly leaving the room.

Bigby could feel himself about to cry. "Red I'm sorry..."

"Bigb..." Red mumbled

"RED! You're okay! Thank god!"

"Wha-what happened?" she coughed looking around her.

"I'm not sure Red...you were beaten up, do you remember?"

"Fuckin Tweedles.." she cursed barely clenching a fist.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dee and Dum**

* * *

"Tweedles! I'll fucking kill them!" Bigby roared kicking his chair and walking toward the door.

"BIGBY! *cough* wait!" Red weakly said trying to stop the out of control sheriff.

"What!" he shouted at her, his wolf features kicking in.

Red narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed, "look, you always just jump straight to beating or killing the person who hurts someone you care about! but please Bigby don't do anything stupid and please be careful!" she pleaded, coughing again.

Bigby held his hand on the door knob looking at Red his eyes looking guilty. She was right he always jumped to that conclusion and look where it always brought him, the whole town talking about him, fearing him again. He became sheriff to change that, not be feared, and not be scared of, to be trusted.

"I will Red, don't worry, I'll catch him so he won't hurt you again" he said his features receding back to their human form.

"Thank you" she whispered her voice struggling to talk.

Bigby left the hospital and went on his hunt for the Tweedles.

He caught a cab and went to their office, the entire journey he thought about what Red said, he had to keep control of himself and not end up killing someone.

The cab rolled to a stop outside the Tweedles building. Bigby stepped out biting a cigarette out of the crumpled box. He walked inside, the hallway very quiet. He slowly walked up to the slightly open door.

"Alri, yeah I got the money don't worry" Dee laughed, talking on the phone.

Bigby quietly walked in, sneaking up on the annoying big man.

"That wasn't very funny" Bigby whispered tapping the brother on the shoulder, if he even had one.

Dee dropped the phone quickly turning to face the un-amused wolf.

"Look Bigby I didn't do nothing, swear!"

"Not what I heard from RED HERSELF!" he roared walking closer to Dee, spitting his cigarette out.

"Look Bigby...please I didn't do it!" Dee lied walking backward until his back hit the wall. He took a loud gulp as Bigby walked closer to him.

"I know you did it, so stop lying through your teeth!"

He twisting Dee around and pushed him against the wall hard.

"Oi! What the fuck!"

"Come on you're coming with me!" Bigby demanded trying to put the cuffs on Dee's wrist.

"Will you stop fucking squirming!" Bigby shouted hitting Dee against the wall again.

He put the cuffs on tightly pushing him away from the wall, as Dee stood still, "well you have legs WALK!"

"Will ya relax! I'm walking"

They left the office and walked their way back to the business office, Bigby listening to Dees excuses about not doing anything.

They both arrived back at woodlands after an earful of complaining.

"Back to the cellar ey?" Dee sighed walking down the dark steps.

"For now, till we figure out what to do with you, cause your ass should be down the fucking witching well" Bigby growled un cuffing and pushing Dee inside, slamming the door shut.

Bigby went back to the main entrance bumping into snow, "Bigby I saw you with Dee, what was that about?" She asked crossing her arms.

"He's the fucker who hurt Red Snow"

"What!?"

"Yea and his slimey prick of a brother too" Bigby growled through his teeth quickly heading for the door until Snow grabbed his wrist, "Bigby, like I always say, be careful please"

"don't worry snow I always am" he smiled grabbing her hand

"Yea, you 'always' are!" she said sarcastically, looking at his hand.

"I am" he chuckled squeezing her hand and giving it a little kiss before quickly running out the door.

* * *

Bigby stormed out if the Woodlands before stopping in his tracks, "where the hell would Dum be?" he asked himself holding the gate.

He decided to run to the business office and ask the magic mirror, even though he hated the rule of rhyming.

He ran up the stairs skipping the impatient waiting of the slow, shaking elevator. He didn't have time for waiting around, specially now!

He reached the floor and ran into the business office, seeing Snow again, "Bigby what are-"

"Just need the mirror!" he shouted running toward the mirror.

"Hey mirror show me Dum!"

"You know the rules, I can't show you unless you rhyme" the mirror sighed appearing on the glass.

"Ah..Fuck...Em mirror mirror, eh, show me Tweedle Dum that, eh...piece of scum!"

The mirror disappeared revealing a picture of the brother drunk in the Trip Trap, trying to flirt with Holly, "Oi! Gimme another *hiccup* gorgeous!" Dum slurred winking at Holly.

"Ugh.." Bigby mumbled quickly leaving the business office. Snow walked over to the mirror, as the image disappeared and the green head reappeared, "never a blurts out, thank you, when I help the wolf out" the mirror mumbled noticing Snow approach.

"What was that about?"

"He wished to see Dum you know as he calls him a piece of 'scum'" the mirror said repeating the rhyme Bigby said.

"Well can you show me Bigby?"

"Snow" the mirror sighed, not wanting to repeat himself.

"I know, I know! Mirror, mirror, Bigby is on his hunt, and we all know he's the runt" Snow chuckled getting an unusual look from the mirror, "strange rhyme but I suppose we don't have the time"

"Yes, yes can you show me him please?" Snow begged wanting to see what Bigby was up to. The face disappeared showing Snow what Bigby was doing.

Bigby opened the door to the trip trap, getting some cold stares from Gren and Holly. Dum was sitting at the bar slurring out nonsense and some terrible chat up lines to Holly.

"Well for once I'm kind of happy you're here" Holly said crossing her arms.

"Who's here toots? Me? Cause I already *hiccup* know you're happy I'm here" Dum chuckled

"Not you! You freak! Him" holly smirked nodding her head to Bigby.

"Huh?" Dum mumbled twisting in the stool and seeing Bigby with a smirk on his face, "shit"

"What's the matter? Hmm" Bigby smirked walking over to the drunken mess.

"With me? Nothin..Just having a good ol' drink with toots here"

"Will you stop fucking calling me that!" Holly hissed slamming her fist down onto the counter.

"Oh really, you're celebrating?" Bigby asked taking a seat beside him.

"You betcha, we all gotta celebrate some day, am I right!" he asked Gren and Holly who both shot him a cold stare.

"See mate, these two just sit here throwing their lives away!"

"Excuse me!" Gren growled raising his head

"Shh, Shhh! Just a figure of speech mate" Dum chuckled spilling his drink everywhere

"Dum, where were you last night?" Bigby asked putting his hands together on the counter.

"Me, well me and me brother went for a good ol' visit to a friend" he slurred taking a gulp from his drink.

"Where?"

"I'm not gunna tell ya! It's a secret, wolf!" he laughed looking up at Holly, "here another now!"

Holly didn't say anything and shuck her head slamming down a bottle in front of Dum, "this is your fucking last one, got it! Then get the fuck out of my bar!" Holly hissed clenching her teeth.

"Ah darling relax, you don't want me to go, get rid of these two and we can have some fun ey?"

Holly's face looked disgusted as she moved away from him, "I'd rather die" she mumbled to herself.

"Dum did you go to Red riding hoods!?" Bigby shouted at him

"No need to bark, jeez, I may have, why did you want to go eat her?"

Bigby started to get angry at this shit that Dum was pulling, "were you!"

"Cant a friend visit another, cause last I heard wolves don't play with little innocent girls and then eat them up, hmm?" Dum laughed looking straight at Bigby.

Holly's eyes widened as Bigbys eyes burned red as the two stared at each other.

"Well, do they?"

Bigby couldn't take it any more he pushed Dum to the ground smashing his bottle in his face, bits of glass and drips of blood and alcohol oozing from the man's face.

Gren laughed, "thank you! Fucker never shuts up"

"Oi what the fuck Wolf!?"

"You're fucking coming with me and you better shut up or a fucking bottle is going down your throat!"

"Alri, Alri, no need to be harsh bout it!"

"Thank you Bigby" Holly smiled

"Don't mention it"

Snow watched as the scene vanished and the floating green head reappeared, "well, that got out of hand quick"

Bigby arrived back to the woodlands throwing Dum into the cellar with his annoying brother. He met Snow on the way back up, "well you got him, now what?"

"I'm not sure yet, but they'll get what they deserve!" he growled looking back at the door.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I didn't update this story in so long because school started back and I never got the time to work on it but here's another chapter for you guys! hope you liked it! feel free to review too I love reading them!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Business Man**

* * *

"Right..." Snow sighed, "Just don't, you know"

Bigby looked back at Snow and raised an eyebrow, "what? Be myself?" he smirked crossing his arms.

"Yea, guess that's a good way to put it"

"Don't worry Snow, I'll try to"

"I've got to get back to Business Office, but we'll talk later, ok"

And she was gone, running back to her daily job that never let her even have a 5 minute break.

Bigby pulled out his cigarettes, biting one out of the half empty box. He stood there for a few minutes wondering what to do now, he had the two brothers, beating the crap out of them wouldn't change anything, maybe a little bit of revenge, but not for Red riding hood, she had specially told him..

"_You always just jump straight to beating or killing the person who hurts someone you care about! but please Bigby don't do anything stupid!"_

Those words were stuck in his brain, she was right. Even when he thought Snow was dead he beat the crap out of Dee just to get answers. But maybe he deserved that after all the crap that happened between them...no.

He pushed his thoughts aside and stomped on his cigarette, deciding to have a little 'talk' with the two idiots down in the cellar.

He walked down the dark, cold concrete steps stopping outside the steel metal door, hearing whispers inside.

"Look, we got it but the wolf got us, okay!"

"You two idiots can't do anything can you-"

"Now just wait a bloody minute, shadow boy *hiccup*-"

"Oh will you shut up! you drunken mess! after your stupid blabbing in the bar, aside from your 'flirting', you told the stupid dog you both went to her apartment!" the man roared at Dum.

"Yea, so?" he slurred

Shadow walked up to Dum and punched him across the face knocking him to the ground.

"I'd advise that you keep that stupid mouth of yours closed or I'll bloody rip that annoying tongue of yours out!" he hissed down at Dum who gulped loudly, frightened to utter a word again.

Bigby stayed outside the door listening to the argument inside hoping to get more information on this 'shadow' guy because last they met...well things didn't go so well.

"Because of your misinterpretations on this little problem, we're now in the biggest problem! Go to Reds, get the money, and come back! That's. It. Not bloody go there; beat the crap out of her then have an old stupid wolf sniff out all about it! Not to mention tell the fool in the fucking FIRST PLACE! He roared at the two that everyone in the woodlands probably could hear.

Bigby stood outside the door his ear resting against the cold steel door, hanging on every word while clenching and grinding his teeth when Shadow talked about him.

"You two are going to sort this out quickly and quietly! GOT. THAT! The last thing we need is more fucking mistakes! You know actually maybe I should handle this because you two will make a bigger disaster out of it if I let you two interfere anymore!"

"No fuckin way! Were not bloody stupid you know!" Dee complained

"Oh noooo! you've done a splendid job chap, thrown in a damp cellar for doing a brilliant job" shadow laughed sarcastically clapping his hands.

"Dee, I'd advise you listen with your fucking ears from now on and-" he stopped on the spot and turned his head around.

He looked at the door and knew someone was there. He put on an evil smirk and crossed his arms, "enjoying the conversation there sheriff!" he laughed swinging open the door and pulling Bigby inside, pushing him down beside Dum.

"We were just talking about you wolf, or did you hear it already because that's how fucking nosy you have to be, sticking that dirty snout of yours where it doesn't belong!" he laughed tapping his nose. Bigby growled at him jumping to his feet, "gimme one good reason not to RIP YOU APART!"

"Well, one would be that I didn't do anything Bigby" he smiled innocently.

"Really" he growled crossing his arms.

"Yes, really, now if you don't mind I think we'll be going.

"Ooh, you're not going anywhere" he smirked walking closer.

"Is that so?" he smiled swinging the steel door shut, "then let's talk shall we"

"Alright then let's talk" Bigby smiled pulling out his packet of cigarettes.

The door swung shut tightly leaving Bigby and Shadow staring at each other, thinking the same thing.

* * *

**-Back at the Business Office-**

Snow walked back into the office quickly, not wanting to run into an aggravated Bluebeard complaining about her being late even when he's late practically all the time. The office felt empty as always, no drunk Bufkin, Bluebeard yelling nonsense or even toad coming in and complaining about almost anything, now that he's at the farm.

Snow slouched into her chair and tidied her desk, straightening her files, papers and the little plaque that read, 'Deputy Mayor. Snow White.'

She picked up the plaque admiring the writing that had been engraved in the gold. She traced her finger over the engraved letters. Her, now deputy mayor, the position she had been wanting and never understanding how Crane had kept it in his hands for so long, fact he never even lifted his finger more so stuck his nose up to anyone who asked for his useless help!

She sat drumming her fingers on her desk, signing her name on the last few of her files. She had most of her work done, not many complaints have been coming in recently so she had some free time for once, which she needed. She thought of Bigby, he never got a break now that he's on yet again another case. She never learned much about it...something about Red riding hood in money problems or something...

She got up off her chair deciding to go talk to Bigby about it because she never seen him much lately. She left the office and walked into the elevator pressing the ground floor button as the elevator shakily descended.

The doors dinged open and Bigby was gone, figures.

He's probably talking to the two brothers down in the cellar. 'Talking' in Bigbys world probably meant punching them endlessly until he got answers. Typical Bigby.

She walked down the cold steps getting an uneasy feeling. There was a strange feeling in the air, cold.

She heard noises coming from inside, _"yep he's beating the crap of them."_

But no, she couldn't hear Dee or Dum's voice, definitely Bigbys and someone she never heard speak before..a gruff, angry voice.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she heard Bigbys voice growl followed by a bang against the steel door, again followed by a continuous amount of punches.

_"Who the hell is he hitting?"_

Snow ran to the door pushing it open with all her strength seeing Bigby on the ground with a black eye, one red eye blazing. She looked to her side to see the tall man staring at her with a purple eye, smiling innocently over at her, "hello Miss White"

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" she asked confused, crossing her arms and shooting the man an aggravated gaze.

"Hm..Me? Well I'm a business man, the names Shadow miss" he said politely stretching his hand out to Snow.

"More like a fucker" Bigby added spitting blood on the ground.

Snow looked down at Bigby and then back to Shadow's hand. She didn't shake it instead her face became more angry, "a business man? Then why were you hitting the Sheriff?"

"Fine then, well your 'sheriff' has been rather cruel to me an-"

"IM CRUEL!" he shouted slowly climbing to his feet. Snow put her hands to Bigbys chest stopping him and not wanting anymore trouble from this...Shadow character.

"Don't" she whispered stopping Bigby on the spot.

"Miss White I'd advise you tie the leash tighter on your little dog" Shadow laughed looking at the two, "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend...eh your little relationship...or whatever this is" he smirked pointing his finger at the them, waving it at the two.

Snow was starting to realise why Bigby was hitting him and she wouldn't mind driving her fist at him.

"For your information our relationship is none of your business and is strictly professional!" she shouted back at him. Bigby's eye widened, _"strictly professional?"_

"And whoever you are, you better start talking!"

"Talk about what? I'm a business man that's it"

"A Business man who sends these two to beat up helpless FABLES!" Bigby roared getting sick of this.

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked Bigby completely confused now.

"Oh well let me enlighten your day Snow, this 'business man' sent these two idiots to beat up Red and take her money!"

"What!?"

"Just a bit of business that went a little wrong, that's all."

"A little!? She's in fucking hospital after what YOU DID!"

Shadow crossed his arms and looked down at Dee and Dum then back at Bigby, "after what I did? Huh...well you know what" he whispered walking closer to Bigby, "I. Don't. Care"

Bigby lost it. But before he could lay the first punch Shadows fist was crashing against his face knocking him to the ground.

Shadow made a run for it followed by the two brothers running out quickly behind him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Bigby roared crawling to his feet and dashing out the door, growling, before Snow could stop him.

"BIGBY WAIT!" she shouted running out the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chase**

Shadow dashed out of the business office hearing the Tweedles heavy panting behind him, "hurry up!"

Dee ran to his car quickly putting the key in the ignition. Dum jumped in beside him and Shadow quickly sat in the back.

Bigby arrived outside seeing the three in the car and quickly ran to it. Shadow saw him running to them, "YOU CAN DRIVE CAN'T YOU!"

"Yes!"

"THEN DRIVE! HE'S FUCKING COMING"

Dee started the car about to drive off, but Bigby grabbed the metal back bumper as the back wheels screeched against the road spraying tire smoke everywhere as he slowly lifted the car up growling. Snow saw him as he lifted the car his body growing larger and stronger, his grey werewolf form.

"Shit!" Shadow shouted

The bumper broke off and the car raced off. Bigby threw it to the ground running after the car.

"BIGBY! NO!" Snow shouted but he ignored her, his instincts focused on catching the car.

Dee raced through the busy street going down the noisy one way street, skidding by each car.

Bigby ran faster and faster, running on all fours as he squeezed through two buses, growling as they crashed against each other, both drivers not believing their eyes. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" someone shouted on the street frightened.

Bigby ignored them as he dodged each car skidding everywhere as they saw the grey beast running toward them.

Bigby looked up seeing a line of buses and jumped on top of them, crashing his claws against the buses, growling every jump he made.

He stopped at the end of the street looking around for the car but it was nowhere to be seen. He looked up at the roofs dashing toward the door and knocking it down. Everyone inside started screaming as Bigby ran to the stairs running to the top and looking down at the street.

Everyone was screaming and crashing into one another the second they saw Bigby. A fable must never be seen in their true form by any mundy in New York. However for Bigby that rule seemed to never exist now, now that everyone in Fabletown has seen him running around in his terrifying werewolf form.

He saw the car screeching around the corner below him.

"I think we lost him" Dee panted, driving normally on the street.

"It's about time! Do you know how close we were to being caught this time!"

"Well he's gone now so just SHUT UP about-"

*BANG* a loud crash landing on top of the car as a huge dent emerged on the roof, "that can't be him!"

Bigby stood on top of the car smashing his fists against the roof and smashing the side window.

"SHAKE THE FUCKER OFF!" shadow shouted as Dee started swaying the car left and right.

Bigby fell to his stomach but his claws were tightly gripped against the car.

"He's not letting go!"

"THEN HIT THE BLOODY BRAKE!"

Dee smashed his foot on the brake sending Bigby flying off the car, rolling down the street.

"HE'S DOWN GO THROUGH THE ALLEY QUICK!"

The car drove down the alley but Bigby wasn't finished yet. He picked himself up running to the alleyway, starting to sprint down its damp ground. He saw the car turning around but he ran on all fours toward it picking up speed.

Dee hit the gas and started driving toward Bigby. Bigby squinted his eyes and jumped toward the car smashing through the windscreen, scratching and scarping at Dee as the car sped up driving toward the wall.

Bigby swung his head back and quickly tried to get out but shadow grabbed his arm, "if we're going your coming with us!" he hissed bursting into laughter as Bigbys eyes widened as the wall came closer and then...

"*CRASH* Bigby let out a loud growl and cry of pain as his legs were crushed between the front bumper and the wall.

He could feel the blood starting to spill out of him. He was stuck, in pain and saw everyone else in the car was knocked out.

Shadow's head was lying over Dum's seat with a gash on his forehead with blood starting to swim out.

Bigby tried to move but he couldn't feel his legs. He felt dizzy as his eyes slowly started to close as he saw someone run toward the crash shouting his name, but his ears started ringing as the entire world shut off. His body slowly shrunk back to its normal human form.

Snow ran toward the crash bursting into to tears when she saw Bigby's legs crushed between the wall and the car, "BIGBY!"

She stopped in front of the car sniffling. Bigbys body was returning to its human form and Snow heard sirens loudly coming toward her. The Mundy police cars and ambulances skidded loudly to a stop as they quickly jumped out.

"Miss, step away from the car!"

"That's not good" Snow said to herself putting her hands up and walking toward the cars.


	18. Chapter 18

**Brannigan**

* * *

**Snows P.O.V**

I was brought back to the mundy police station sitting in a stuffy room filled with a mist of burnt out cigarettes and cold coffee. Bigbys office more like. There was a large mirror beside me and I knew there were people behind it since I could hear their whispers about me.

My mind was more focused on Bigby. He's in a hospital now after the accident. I felt a tear roll down my cheek when I remembered seeing him slowly close his eyes when I ran over to him. The quiet whimper of the pain that was passing through his entire body. I was lost in memories when I hadn't realised a woman was walking over to me. She had brunette hair tied up, wearing some sort of a green suit jacket and white shirt and green pants.

"Hello, I'm detective Brannigan" she said with a small smile as she switched on a camera pointing to my face.

"Em, hello.." I said staring at the camera "is that really necessary?"

"Yes, now enough about that" she said sitting across from me. I felt uneasy with all these cops around me, in the room beside me and now this detective about to quiz me.

"Now, you probably know why you're here, correct?"

"Um...not really no, you just dragged me into this place without answering any of _my_ questions!"

"It's about what happened, the crash. People of this town saw a grey beast chasing after the car we found crashed to the wall of kings St. and we believe the man crushed between them was it"

I took a gulp as she started writing something on her notepad. "_Bigby__was seen by__mundys__in his werewolf form!"_I shouted in my head clenching my fist under the table

"So, you knew the man?"

"Eh...no, no I just saw the...eh crash and ran over" I hesitated trying not to say much.

"And did you see the beast crushed between the car?"

"No.."

"And what's your name again?"

"Me? Oh...Sn- Sarah"

She narrowed her eyes at me and wrote something else down, "and your surname?"

"White"

"Sarah White? Huh...okay. Sarah is there anything else you can tell me?"

"No"

She shot her head up looking at me, staring into my eyes. I averted her gaze looking at the mirror beside me, "Sarah, if that's your name, I know there's something you're not telling me"

"I've told you everything! Now can I go please!?" I snapped back at her wanting this moment to end.

"Do I know you? I'm nearly sure I've seen your face before..." she said still staring at me.

"No..Now can you please STOP staring at me!"

"There's no need to snap Miss White, just answer the questions and you can go, maybe get some rest"

"I've already answered your questions! and I would much rather leave now"

"Just one more. You told me you didn't know the man, correct"

"Yes! for the last time!"

"But people heard you shouting his name. Bigby."

I looked to the side taking a loud gulp as she continued to speak.

"I know who you are. Snow. and I know who Bigby is too!" she shouted slamming her hands on the table. You really thought I was STUPID!"

"What!? I'm Sarah-" I said looking back at her

"Cut the crap Snow! I didn't forget everything!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I asked getting more confused on the situation.

"Well, Bigby was in here when we found YOUR head on the front step of The Woodlands Luxury Apartments"

"How could my head be on the front step when I'm sitting right here!"

"That's what I want to know Snow!"

"I woke up here a few days back with blood spilling out my nose, confused as to what had happened to me. So I checked the camera beside me and replayed my talk with Bigby that day. I remembered everything after watching it, the murder, your picture. Everything. And I saw Bigby leaving the room with an elderly man taking our evidence box with him and the photo too! He was smart, just so I wouldn't see it again! So Snow what's going on! you can't just sit here and be alive! what you glued your head back on, is it?" She hissed through her teeth, staring me coldly in my eyes.

I didn't know what to say, Bigby was questioned the night he thought I was killed. This woman now knows who we are and the whole station too. I couldn't respond. If our community was found out...we're finished.

"Well Snow!?" she snapped getting irritated at me, and believe me I was just as mad at her for doing this. But I was more mad at Bigby for getting me stuck in this mess! Even more so the entire fable community!

"I-" I stopped when I heard a thump against the mirror beside me. Then another followed by a screech against the glass. I looked back at brannigan whose nose was starting to bleed.

"You're nose is bleeding..."

She touched her nose, lifting her finger to see it painted red from the blood.

"You're doing this to me!" she shouted at me before starting to cry in pain, "AGAIN-aghh!"

"I'm not! what-" I stopped as she starting grabbing the table trying to cover her ears.

"Make it sto- ughh..." Her head hit the table leaving me sitting there with wide eyes.

"What the hell just happened" I asked myself staring at the woman passed out on the table.

"Detective? are you o-okay?" I shakily asked poking her arm.

The door swung open and Bluebeard stood before me, "grab your things and let's get the hell out of here!" he gruffly said waving me to come on.

"What's going on?"

"Its a spell. I'll tell you later Miss White, we have to go. NOW!"

I was about to walk out the door before turning back into the room.

"What are you doing! we have to go now!" Bluebeard shouted trying to grab me.

"Just wait" I said taking the tape from the camera and the notepad on the desk.

"Okay now let's get out of here!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't Worry About Me**

* * *

**Snows P.O.V**

We got into Bluebeard's car and quickly drove away from the station. The journey back was quiet and I decided I should break this never ending silence.

"You wouldn't mind explaining what happened back there? How'd you even know I was there in the first place?"

"You're welcome by the way" he said his eyes still focused on the road.

"Well Snow, I hadn't seen you in the office last night so I checked the mirror and low and behold there's Snow White getting into the back of a mundy police car!" he laughed looking over at me, "so I got a memory wipe spell from Greenleaf and went to the station to get you. Because I knew it would be the same scenario we had with Bigby. "

"Oh...I see. Thanks" I said looking out the window.

"What happened to your dog?" he chuckled looking over at me again.

"He's...He's in hospital" I sighed imagining how he must feel right now, or has he awoken yet, shouting at everyone for him to leave. Probably doing the last one.

"What happened to him this time? Get shot again?" Bluebeard mocked finding it hilarious.

"It's not funny Bluebeard!" I snapped back at him crossing my arms.

"Well then enlighten me Miss White"

"Car crash..."

"Car crash? Sure the old dog can't even drive!"

"No, he was crushed between a car and a wall..." she sighed trying not to cry.

"He what? How-what!" Bluebeard asked unable to find his words. "I guess you want to see him?" He asked me raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Well...I umm.."

"Snow, I'm not stupid you know. I know you have feelings for the dog throwing him an occasional biscuit now and then" he winked at me as my eyes widened, "excuse me?"

"Believe me Snow everyone in the Woodlands knows you and him are pretty close. I saw you two kissing outside the elevator not long back" he laughed stopping the car at a red light.

My cheeks were now burning with embarrassment and I couldn't respond to his sentence.

"I rest my case" he smirked noticing my face going red.

We didn't speak another word until the car reached a stop outside the hospital. We got out and rushed inside.

**-End of P.O.V-**

Snow ran straight up to the front desk as Bluebeard walked behind her, smirking at her.

"Excuse me!" she tried calling one of the doctors at the front desk.

She then saw Swineheart walking down the hallway his eyes glued to a file resting in his hands.

"SWINEHEART!" she shouted at him making him drop the file.

He saw Snow walking toward him as he picked up the file bracing himself for the endless questions about the only person she cared about in the entire hospital. Bigby.

"Hello Miss White"

"Hello. Is Bigby here? She eagerly asked

"Yes but he's resting at the moment but I'm bus-"

"Can I see him?"

Swineheart let out a sigh as he nodded Snow to follow him down the long hallway. Bluebeard decided to come along following them.

They reached the room Bigby was in and Snows eyes widened when she saw him, letting out a sorrowful sigh.

He lay in the bed with cuts and bruises throughout his body with both legs resting inside a white cast.

"I may as well have been talking to a wall but I do recall telling him to not get into any more altercations" Swineheart sighed annoyed looking down at Bigby.

"There's no point telling him doctor, the dog will never obey his commands" Bluebeard joked walking into the room.

"Bluebeard can you please stop with the stupid jokes" Snow warned narrowing her eyes at him.

He just smirked sitting down in the chair next to him.

"How bad is it?" She asked turning to face Swineheart.

"Well I'll say it again, he's extremely lucky to be alive. He lost a lot of blood but he should be fine"

"Thank god" Snow said letting out a sigh of relief.

She sat next to him holding his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

Swineheart and Bluebeard shot each other a stare, Bluebeard smirking again of course.

"As I tried to say earlier I'm busy at the moment so I have to get going" Swineheart said leaving the room.

"I'll leave you two little kids alone" Bluebeard chuckled walking out the door and closing it behind him.

"What an ass" Snow mumbled under her breath.

"I-*cough* kno-*cough* right..." Bigby mumbled slowly opening his eyes to meet Snows shocked gaze.

"BIGBY!"

"Ughh...you didn't, aghh..really think I was gone this *cough* time? Did you?" He chuckled slowly sitting up.

"Well you kind of scared the hell out of me you know" she whispered to him looking at the floor.

"What do I always tell you Snow. Don't worry about me"

"How can I not worry about you when you get into these type of situations!" she complained pointing to his entire body.

"I'll be up and going in no time Snow, I heal quickly you know" He smirked looking down at her hand hugged in his.

"Oh sorry I-"

He cut her off lifting her hand and kissing it, "I'd never leave you Snow"


	20. Chapter 20

**Little Thank You**

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but don't worry I'm planning on writing all the chapters tonight to the end cause there's about 3 chapters left I think**

**so when I have those wrote I'll post them all tomorrow for you guys**

**so prepare for the end! but anyway hope you like this chapter! sorry its short...**

* * *

**2 days later**

Bigby had fully healed after the accident and had to decide what to do with the three people that put him in there.

Snow had begged him not to hurt them any more than he had already done. Dealing with the Tweedles since he first met them always went with a fist or two been driven into their big thick skulls. He wouldn't mind driving one last fist there though..

Shadow was another story, as much as he wanted to rip the guys throat out snow had specially told him not to.

_"Bigby I know your way of handling things, but don't go ripping their throats out, please"_he remembered her saying that to him before she left the hospital after she first saw him, kissing his cheek before waving him goodbye. Kissing his cheek, he could still feel that soft kiss on his rough stubbled cheek now.

He left the hospital pulling out his cigarettes, biting the stick from the old crumpled box, "what to do now?" he mumbled to himself lighting the cigarette and huffing out that stale smelling cloud of smoke. He thought he may as well head back to the woodlands and sort out the three in the cellar waiting for him. Before he could take a single step a small hand grabbed his thick wrist.

"Mr. Wolf?"

Bigby swung his head round seeing Red Riding Hood holding his wrist and smiling up at him.

"Red?"

"I just came by to say get well but I guess you're all good again" she smiled slowly letting go of his wrist. "I heard about the accident and I just wanted to drop this off but I guess there's no point now" she said awkwardly hiding the gift behind her back.

"What is it?" he asked trying to peek at the box behind her back.

"Oh nothing really, I'll just bring it back" she said quickly trying to walk away but this time Bigby lightly grabbed her wrist startling her, "when I know someone has something for me I have to know what it is Red" he whispered to her a smile cracking on his face.

"It's nothing really Mr. Wolf" she shyly said trying to hide the gift more.

Bigby retracted his hand from her wrist crossing his arms, "red I don't like when people hide things from me" he smiled again trying, yet again, to peer at the box.

"Fine Mr. Wolf" she sighed defeated as she pulled the gift from behind her back, "it was only a gift to thank you for everything you did for me. Trying to catch those guys, but when I heard you were in hospital after I told you not to get yourself hurt, well, I figured I'd bring it over to you" she shrugged smiling as Bigby slowly took the gift from her light grasp.

"Thanks Red never thought I'd get a gift from anyone, ever. Especially from you" he said examining the box in his hands.

"It's a gift, not a bomb sheriff" Red chuckled watching Bigby smile as he started to slowly open the box.

His eyes widened when he fully opened the box seeing a black leather Rolex watch along with a little note. The box had a sweet scent of flowers and the wild forest. Bigbys eyes widened as he looked at Red and then back at the gift.

"Red-I..I don't know what to say"

"How about thank you, that's what people usually say when they get something" she laughed rubbing her arm, "do you like it?"

"Heh, I love it Red thank you" he smiled stretching out his free arm.

Red looked at him puzzled and then realised what he meant. She tiptoed closer to him hugging him and quietly mumbling another thank you into his hot chest.

They both pulled back and Red nodded at the box, "well then try it on Sheriff"

Bigby pulled the watch out, wrapping it around his wrist as he closed the pin into the hole that fit him. He examined it twisting his wrist around and looking down at Red once more, "Red you really shouldn't have bothered with this"

"Yes. I should have." She nodded getting on her tippy toes and placing a quick kiss on his cheek, "I can't thank you enough Sheriff" she smiled a tint of pink spreading on her cheeks. As she slowly walked away she turned to face him again, "you're not as bad as everyone says you are, Wolf."

And she was gone disappearing out of his sight. He stood there amazed at what had just happened. He opened the box again and pulled out the little note inside.

_Mr. Wolf_

_I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I hope you like this little gift I got you. It's not much but it's better than nothing I guess._

_From Little Red Riding Hood x_

He smiled reading the note as he placed it in his pocket along with the box.

"You're welcome Red"


	21. Chapter 21

**Pay the Price**

* * *

Bigby hauled a cab and relaxed in the back looking out the dirty window at the noisy street outside.

The journey back to the woodlands was long and annoying one with the driver swearing every time he tried to race through the traffic but failed stopping the cab quickly making Bigby fall forward.

"Hey! Just drive and shut up!" Bigby shouted at the driver annoying him.

"Look buddy, would you rather walk huh? Cause I can just throw you out if you wish" the driver chuckled looking at Bigby in the mirror.

"If you want your money for this, I'll give it to you but if you swear one more time you won't be sitting in that seat tomorrow" Bigby growled sitting up and looking at the mirror reflecting at the driver, "believe me" Bigby growled chuckling and lying back in his seat.

The driver took a loud gulp and remained quiet the rest of the way to the destination. Bigby smirked to himself as he watched the driver constantly look back at Bigby and then quickly back to the road, terrified of the man sitting in the back.

The car rolled to a stop and Bigby stood out slamming the door and pulling out another cigarette.

"Hey! That's $13.45 buddy"

Bigby rolled his eyes and quickly turned back to the cab driver tossing a few loose bills at him, "I'm not your buddy asshole" he growled turning and walking straight into the woodlands.

He walked inside the door hearing the elevator doors ding open and the one and only Snow White walk out.

"Oh, Bigby there you are, thank god" Snow smiled walking up to him. "I was just about to go over to the hospital to see if you were ok-"

He stopped her by placing his finger on her soft red lips, "Snow, I'm fine. You worry too much about me. I told you not to worry about me" he whispered looking into her icy blue eyes.

Snow blushed looking up at Bigby feeling her throat go dry. Bigby moved his finger from her lips and walked past her. Snow licked her bottom lip getting the taste of a stale cigarette from the finger that rested there.

She turned looking at Bigby who was crossing his arms and looking around him.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked shakily, pushing a loose stand of hair behind her ear.

"Hm?" he hummed turning his head back at her.

"With the three in the cellar"

"Oh, right yea. Well I..." He stammered trying to decide what was best to do, instead of beating the living hell out of them.

"I don't care what you do sheriff as long as I don't come down and see a pile of blood covered corpses on the floor."

"You might have to come with me then and stop me from doing that Snow" he chuckled turning to face her.

"I might have" she sighed shaking her head.

"Well, shall we?" he smiled stretching his hand out in front of him signalling her to come along.

She smiled walking past him swaying her hips making Bigby quickly look down at them before quickly looking back up without her catching him.

"So you feel okay?" she asked walking down the dark, cold steps.

"Snow, don't worry I'll be fine, it's me your asking. The guy who always walks smoothly away from an accident" he proudly said making Snow stop on the last step.

"I don't know about that Bigby. Swineheart said if this sort of thing happens again we'll be most likely seeing you at the morgue" she sadly said looking at the ground, "Bigby I don't want you getting hurt anymore, it scares me knowing it might be the last time I ever see you again"

He walked down to the step she was on, resting his hand on her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere and believe me I'll take a silver bullet for you Snow and I'll still be by your side the next day. Trust me, don't listen to Swineheart because I'm pretty hard to kill" he reassured her resting his forehead against hers, "I'll always be here for you." He whispered brushing his lips over hers before Snow grabbed his tie pulling his lips to hers kissing them deeply. She soon pulled back looking up at him, "promise?"

"Heh, I promise" he smirked kissing those cherry lips again, "princess."

Bigby walked up to the steel door pulling it open as Snow stood behind him. The door noisily swung open and Bigby was greeted by stares from the Tweedles and Shadow who was casually stretched on the gritty bed, "well, look who took his sweet time" Shadow chuckled stretching his arms. "I'm surprised you're walking on those legs again boy" he smirked pointing to Bigbys legs as Bigby walked closer to him.

"Yea? And I'm surprised your throat isn't ripped open yet. Although that can be arranged" he gruffly smirked crossing his arms.

"Now, that wouldn't be something that your girlfriend would want to see, would it sheriff?" he smiled innocently looking over at Snow who avoided his gaze.

The Tweedles looked at each other before quietly chuckling to themselves.

"Ya finally got with the princess Bigby?" Dum chuckled leaning against the wall as Snow rubbed her arm finding the situation a little awkward.

"Will you all shut up! this isn't about me it's about you idiots!"

"Yes and what your sentence is" Snow said sternly walking up beside Bigby.

"You all are been charged for fraud, extortion, racketeering and the attempted murder of a Sheriff Bigby Wolf"

"Oh I'm sorry I hurt your poor doggie" Shadow laughed rolling his eyes at her.

Bigby grabbed his shirt throwing him off the bed, "I'd keep that mouth shut or your tongue will be on the floor beside you" Bigby hissed kicking his body to the floor.

Snow grabbed his wrist before he could hit him again. He backed off as Snow looked up at him and then back at the group.

"Now for your sentence-"

"What the fuck! We did nothing wrong!" Dee exclaimed cutting Snow off.

"You put me and Red in hospital"

"And threatened fables who wouldn't pay your money back" Snow added putting her hands on her hips. "So Dee you and your brother are going to spend some time down here until we figure out what to do with you two"

"And your coming with me asshole" Bigby growled pushing Shadow against the wall cuffing his hands tightly.

"No need to be harsh about it" Shadow smirked as Bigby pushed him forward.

"You're extremely lucky Miss White was here or your head would be hanging from the Buckingham Bridge" Bigby growled his eyes changing to a dark gold blaze.

"I was lucky wasn't I?"

* * *

**-13th Floor-**

"Where have you dragged me to now Sheriff? My feet are getting sore from all this walking" Shadow pretended to whine trying to get on Bigbys nerves, which was succeeding.

"Good, cause I couldn't care" Bigby chuckled pushing him in the door. "Greenleaf!" Bigby shouted across the room making every witch look his way.

Greenleaf walked over looking puzzled at the sheriff, "yes wolf?"

"Why don't you do something to this idiot so I don't have to hear his annoying voice or see his face ever again. I don't care what you do, you do whatever you want" Bigby smirked pushing him toward her.

"Have fun" he chuckled closing the door behind him before Greenleaf could ask a single question.


	22. Chapter 22

**Night Out**

* * *

Bigby stood outside the elevator waiting for it to arrive. It was over. This shitty case was finally over. Red had gotten better, the Tweedles were locked down in the damp cellar and Shadow was stuck with Greenleaf hopefully about to lose his tongue. Well that's what Bigby hoped anyway.

The doors dinged open and Snow stood inside waving her finger toward her wanting him to get inside. Quickly.

He smirked and walked in as Snow grabbed his tie pulling him in for a steamy hot kiss. Bigby pulled back and looked down at her, "what's this about Snow?" he playfully asked hugging his hands around her waist.

She giggled at him placing a quick kiss on his lips, "little congratulations for you" she smiled putting her arms around his neck.

"Well I'll take it I guess" he smirked pulling her closer, "but I'd much rather do something better Snow. How about dinner tonight just you and me?" he asked resting his forehead against hers.

"Hm? well-" she teased tilting her head.

"Don't make me beg Snow" he smirked looking deeply into her eyes.

"Why not" She smiled kissing him again as Bigby pulled her even closer to him.

* * *

**-Bigbys Apartment-**

"So you finally asked her!" Colin kept asking as he followed Bigby around his apartment. "You asked her out!?"

"For the last time Colin, yes!" Bigby laughed running into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. The hot water running the sweat off his body as Bigby lathered some soap he found all over his body. He quickly washed his hair, for once in god knows how long.

He jumped out pulling a towel around his waist patting his body dry and shaking his hair around until every droplet was stained on the tiled wall.

He walked out to his room looking for something descent to wear, but Bigby knew he didn't have anything.

He quickly rummaged through his drawers finding a black waistcoat on the bottom. He didn't remember buying it but took it out since he had nothing else. He grabbed a pair of black boxers from the drawer and pulled them up.

He dried the rest of his body and quickly got dressed.

* * *

**-Snows apartment-**

Snow tried on almost every dress she had in her wardrobe still not knowing what to wear tonight. She was even surprised Bigby had asked her out. She was a little nervous but excited at the same time.

She finally made her mind up and pulled out a sparkling blue V-neck dress that showed a little of her chest but being caught up in time and running around trying to get ready, she didn't notice.

She let her raven locks hang loose spilling down her back. She put on her ear rings and quickly slipped into her favourite pair of heals.

There was a knock on the door and she quickly ran to it peeping through the peep hole at Bigby fixing his tie.

She opened the door looking at Bigby in a white shirt and black waist coat with his tie properly tied up to his neck.

Bigbys eyes widened when he looked at Snow, hair spilling down her shoulders and her dress hugging her body while showing a little bit of her chest, but not too much. Bigby struggled to keep his eyes off her, she looked incredible.

"You look amazing Snow" he smiled looking up her.

"Thanks Bigby, I should say the same to you" she smiled walking out to him, closing her door.

"Thanks"

"So, where are you taking me?" Snow asked hugging her arm around his.

"It's a surprise Snow, you'll have to wait and see" he teased as they both walked out of the woodlands.

They walked down the quiet street in complete silence enjoying the quietness they both never got, ever.

They stopped outside a fancy Italian restaurant and Snow looked up at Bigby surprised, "I love Italian Bigby, but are you sure it's not too much?"

"Snow, just enjoy yourself, okay, and don't think of the price" he smiled down at her hugging her closer to him as they both strolled inside.

"Okay" she whispered relaxing into him. "Never thought of you being the romantic type Bigby?" she giggled as he stopped on the spot.

"Well I'm full of surprises" he chuckled shrugging his shoulders as a man ran up to them.

"Hello! Do you have a reservation sir?" He smiled straightening his tie.

"Well, em...no but do you have a table?" he said scratching the back of his neck. Of course he didn't have enough time to reserve a table and probably didn't know the number of the restaurant but Snow giggled at Bigby feeling embarrassed for not reserving a table for two.

"Well, sir I'll have to check for you but we are pretty crowded" the man said walking into the main room searching for a free table.

"Snow I'm sorry if-"

"SIR!" the man shouted across the room waving them in his direction, "table here!"

Bigby chuckled walking in his direction, "lucky huh?"

Bigby pulled Snow's chair out letting her sit as he slouched down into his. Snow blushed at how hard Bigby was trying to make the night special, it made her giggle.

"What?" He asked raising a brow at her, chuckling.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just never expected you to pull this off"

"What? I can't take you out somewhere nice, is it? We can always leave and spend it in a dirty alley if you prefer" he laughed picking up the menu the waiter had placed on the table.

"I was only joking Bigby, its perfect, thank you"

"Well, we both need this after the crap we had to deal with these past few weeks"

"I know, but we never got-"

"Wine?" the man reappeared holding a tall black bottle of luscious red wine while raising his thin eyebrows at them.

"Eh...Sure why not" Snow smiled sliding her glass over to him as he spilled the red waves of wine into the goblet glass, swirling inside as he filled the glass up.

"Sir?" he smiled nodded his head to Bigbys glass.

"Nah, not a wine kinda guy" he chuckled taking a sip from his glass of water.

"Okay, very good" the man smiled running off in another direction.

The smell of the wine was tingling his nostrils, the bitter scent swimming into his sensitive snout not to mention Snows strong scent taking over his senses. He needed a cigarette now, more than ever.

"How do you drink that Snow, I can almost taste it by smelling it"

"What? I like wine, it's better than whiskey Bigby" she smiled taking another sip from the pool of blood red liquid in her glass.

"Nothing can beat whiskey Snow, my kind of drink"

"Anything can beat it Bigby" she smiled opening her menu and scanning through it.

After ordering their food they let themselves get lost in conversation about almost anything, letting the time slip away before they realised their food was now sitting in front of their eyes.

Bigby was drooling at the site of his food, he had never eaten a proper meal, only a few old take-outs and black coffee was what his body lived on.

Snow picked up her silver fork swirling it around the spaghetti as she took a small bite from it, quickly slurping up the loose pasta that hung from her mouth.

Bigby felt awkward, he never really ate with silverware and Snow ate so elegantly. He, however, would almost lift his plate and munch down every last bite of his.

He picked up the fork slowing stabbing it into the small chunks of meat swimming in a thick oozing sauce.

It tasted amazing and every bite made Bigby gobble down his food quicker taking bigger chunks and chewing the meat dry in his mouth.

Snow watched as Bigby stuffed his face with the meat shutting his eyes at how amazing it tasted.

"You like it?" she teased laughing at him.

"Uh-huh" he chuckled taking a loud gulp and smacking his lips with his tongue. "You don't know how long I haven't eaten something this good Snow."

After eating their meal they decided to lazily walk back the woodlands, Snows arms snaked around his arm.

"Tonight was amazing Bigby" snow whispered up to him leaning in closer to his body.

"Yup" he mumbled stopping outside the Woodlands gates, "I guess you want to get back" he said awkwardly looking at main entrance.

"Well maybe, but why don't we keep the night going" she whispered seductively winking at him and walking through the gates. She stopped at the door turning back to him, "well? What'd you say, Bigby?" she smirked biting her lip as Bigby quickly stepped toward her.

"Of course Snow"


	23. Chapter 23

**The End?**

* * *

Walking into Snows apartment was almost like walking into a room that had been robbed. Clothes from last night scattered around the room leading to the bedroom door that was slightly cracked open.

Inside lay the two lovebirds snuggled in bundled sheets and each other's arms. A little dinner and quiet night had weaved it's way for the two ending up in the queen-sized bed belonging to the new deputy mayor, Snow White.

Snow's eyes fluttered open greeted by the man she loved hugging her body close to his as he mumbled sweet nothings in his sleep.

She knew today was another day she would have to face her office but today she felt like staying in bed, relaxing and spending it with Bigby Wolf. It was unusual for her to think that since she never missed a day but now she felt different a feeling rushing through her that's she never felt before.

A feeling that made her body feel whole again, the feel of happiness.

As she looked over at Bigby again she watched him lightly snore and ramble murmurs into her as he slept away. Her eyes scanned their way around his body, pinpointing every scar and scratch from his 'past events' from the cases he risked his life at.

Moving aside from tears and scars her gaze looked at every tight muscle and ab sculpted on his tanned chest. Gawking at him now, made her love him even more. His body was a work of art and she could admire every inch of it.

Her eyes had gotten the better of her before she even realised Bigbys burning amber gaze was looking straight at her with that devious smirk on his face.

"It's morning and you're already staring at me Snow" he chuckled never moving or blinking his eyes.

She was caught red handed and now the embarrassment was starting to take over, painting her face red and awkwardly trying to not stare into his burning gaze.

"Never can keep those icy eyes off me, can you?" he smirked pushing his body up. "Back when I was shot in the shoulder I saw you ogling my body"

"I was not!" she snapped feeling more embarrassed.

"I know what I saw and I saw those eyes trailing their way-"

"Bigby! I wasn't. End of story!" she said quickly wanting the embarrassment to finish. He was telling the truth though. When she saw him for the first time with his creased, dirty shirt off, how could she not look!

Anyone would have looked!

"Heh, fine Snow" he smiled raising his hands up in the air as he pulled the sheets over his legs trying to cover some of his naked body.

"There's nothing more I want to do now, is just lay here all day" Bigby yawned stretching his arms behind his head, "unless the deputy Mayor wants to kick the dog out the door" he pouted a stupid puppy dog look at her.

"Don't even pull that face on me Bigby" Snow laughed snuggling herself under the sheets beside him.

"Or what?" he chuckled pulling his arm around her.

She giggled at him as she tucked her body close to his closing her eyes again.

It was still early in the morning and sleep took her away as she dozed off in Bigbys arms again.

He slowly moved her head to the pillow as he sat at the edge of the bed pulling up his pants and getting dressed.

* * *

**-2 days later-**

Fabletown had finally returned back to normal, for now at least. Bigby sat in his office back to doing his hour after hour of endless paperwork.

After finishing his last case he hoped he had at least done some good. He had finally admitted his feelings to Snow and made things right between him and Red Riding hood. He guessed he actually did some good.

He smiled to himself even more surprised at himself for the relationship that had sprouted between him and Snow.

He wanted it to last and was afraid some stupid mistake could rip it to shreds so easily.

A knock on his door pushed his thoughts aside as he told who ever stood outside his door to come in.

The door slowly creaked open as a foot sneakily stepped inside, the figure looking down at Bigby.

Bigby looked up and instantly knew who stood before him. He quickly stood to his feet staring directly back at the person at his door.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Bigby shouted as his eyes grew wide.

well that's it! Sorry for that being the ending... I'll be doing a sequel or a continuation in a while so don't worry! :) Until then STAY AWESOME!


End file.
